


wildfire

by saltywaves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Firebender OC - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’ll add more eventually probably, I’m bad at tags this is my first ao3 work ok, Minor Mai/Ty Lee, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other, Redemption Arcs, Romance, The relationships above are just the romantic ones, Trauma Children, chapter lengths will be weird I’m sorry, like seriously get them a therapist, slow burn; kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywaves/pseuds/saltywaves
Summary: Maya should have died when she was thirteen. Growing up in the Fire Nation was no easy task to begin with. Fed propaganda about the Fire Lord, she had no choice but to believe she was a citizen of the most powerful Nation — and the daughter of a powerful noble and Admiral, friends with the Prince and Princess. Her life was practically set out for her. And then the news of her fathers death came. She wasn’t as sad as she should have been — he was hardly ever home, he didn’t actually feel like family. No, it was the circumstances in which he was killed. Murdered in battle by his own ally for treason. In the Fire Nation, with their twisted logic and morals, decided Maya, too, was a traitor, and had to be killed. She had no one to protect her. Her mother died when she as a child; she was no longer friends with Azula, Mai, or Ty Lee; Zuko had been banished a few weeks ago. And so Maya ran. She left at night, stealing a small ship from the harbor and ran. She should have died that night. But somehow, she survived.
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko/Oc, zuko/original female characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hello my dudes. This is my first fanfiction and the first thing I’ve ever posted on ao3 so sorry if it sucks or isn’t the typical stuff here on ao3 (I originally posted this on quotev, but maybe more people will see it here? I dunno). Anyway. Sorry if it sucks.

**MAYA CREPT DOWN** the docks, careful to not make a sound. If she was caught, she’d be dead. Pulling the hood farther around her face, she glanced around the corner. No guards. Not yet, anyway. It wouldn’t be long before someone realized she had escaped. It wouldn’t be long before the whole city was crawling with guards. 

Looking for her. 

She took a deep breath and continued on, ducking in and out of the shadows of the ships. She needed something small, something she could manage on her own.

There! Down, at the very end of the dock, was a small boat, one that could house one, maybe two people. It wasn’t perfect, but it would get her out of the Fire Nation.

She broke into a sprint. She was so close to freedom, so close to not dying for a crime she hadn’t even committed. 

Her hood flew back, her black hair flying behind her. Her feet pounded on the ground, her footsteps echoing through the night. Her heart raced. No one had spotted her. Maybe she could make it to the boat and be far, far away before anyone realized she was gone.

That was not the case. She wasn’t even halfway to the boat when someone spotted her and sounded the alarm. Maya cursed and dodged the first ball of fire. She couldn’t stop to fight — she’d be killed, and there was no way she could win against so many masters. She would just have to get to the boat before the full force of the Firebenders came down on her. Easy enough.

It was not easy. She dodged and deflected the fire shot at her easily, but she was surrounded before she could reach safety. It reminded her of when she had first been brought to the prison. Four guards, just like before.

“Seems like you’ve run into a problem, haven’t you, traitor,” one guard sneered.

“I’m not a traitor,” Maya protested. “I did nothing wrong!”

“The Fire Lord says otherwise,” said a second guard.

Maya snarled and lunged at one of the guards, catching her off guard and sending them tumbling. Maya didn’t spare a second glance as she leapt up and continued running.

A ball of fire was shot at her head. She dodged, and instead a bundle of rope burst into flames.

It felt like it was a lifetime of running and ducking and deflecting when she finally reached the boat. She dove on and started up the engine.

The boat wasn’t moving fast enough. It was times like this that she wished she was a Waterbender.

Finally, finally, the boat was out of range of the docks. She laughed and jumped up, throwing a fist in the air.

She was free!

☽ ✵ ☾

 **SHE HAD BEEN** at sea for nearly a week, and Maya was regretting not grabbing supplies first. She hadn’t eaten anything or drank anything in days, and had no idea where she was. At this rate, she’d be dead before she reached the Earth Kingdom. She should have stayed in the Fire Nation. At least it would’ve been a quick death.

She slumped against the railing, watching the glimmering water over the horizon. She had done this a lot, looking for land and thinking about the last few weeks.

Mostly, she thought about Zuko. He had been banished a few weeks earlier after losing an Agni Kai to his father — all for speaking out in a war meeting. She could still remember the way he had clung to her and sobbed, saying he didn’t want to leave and he didn’t deserve banishment. She remembered his look of misery when the healer said he would never be able to see or hear well from the side of his face that had been burned. She had tried to leave with him, so they would be together, but he wouldn’t let her drag her and her family name into dishonor. Now, he was somewhere out in the world, searching for the Avatar. It was a hopeless quest. The Avatar was dead.

She perked up when she saw a ship. She hadn’t seen one until today. She leaned forward, trying to see which Nation it belonged to. Cursing, she curled against the rail. It was a Fire Nation ship. Just her luck. Would they notice a small boat like hers? Would they care? Maybe they had a lot of injured soldiers on the way home, or maybe it was a stolen ship and they didn’t want to chance running into Firebenders.

As the ship got closer, she had no such luck. The ship pulled up right along her small boat and docked.

She tried to make herself smaller, small enough that no one would notice her. Please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me, please don’t —

“Maya?”

Maya jolted and looked up. Was that . . . Zuko? No, it couldn’t be him. She was hallucinating. That was it. There was no way they had run into each other. There was no way the boy standing over her with the partly shaved head and eye patch over one eye was her best friend. He would be looking for all the Air Temples. He couldn’t be here, at sea.

“Zuko?”

Zuko knelt down in front of her. “Yeah, it’s me. What are you doing here? You should be at home. Don’t tell me you came looking for me, now.”

“It’s complicated,” Maya said, looking away.

“I know all about complicated.”

“Do you have any food?” Maya deflected the question. “I haven’t . . . exactly . . . eaten . . . since I left.”

Zuko straightened. “Why didn’t you say anything before? Of course we have food! Come on.”

Maya let Zuko help her stand. Leaning against him, she realized just how exhausted she was. And hungry. And thirsty.

She didn’t make it back to the ship before she collapsed.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA WOKE UP** to Uncle Iroh — a man with gray hair pulled into a top knot and a large belly — making tea.

She sat up and looked around. She was in a Fire Nation ship — Zuko’s ship. There was no decoration except for the banners with the Fire Nation emblem. Zuko was leaning against the wall, scowling. Both Iroh and Zuko wore red Fire Nation armor.

Noticing she was awake, Iroh said, “You’re just in time for tea! Though I suppose you’d prefer food and water.”

“Water would be nice,” Maya agreed.

“Good thing my nephew is going to get you food, right, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko scowled. “But—”

“You will have time to talk after Maya gets some food. A lot of time, if my theories are correct.” Zuko left with a grumble. Iroh turned to Maya. “You must excuse my nephew. We do not have a large crew yet, and he is still adjusting to life in banishment.”

“No, yeah, I get that. I’m just glad he’s all right. But I thought you were checking all the Air Temples first. Did something change, or did you check them all already?”

“Not all of them are easily accessible without being an Airbender. We’ve decided to travel by boat, for right now.”

Zuko returned with a tray of steaming food and a cup of water. After setting it on the table, he refused the cup of tea Iroh offered him and turned to Maya. “What were you doing on that boat?”

Maya sighed and sank down in bed. “A week ago, my father was killed in battle.” The mood in the room dropped. “He was killed for treason. He was a traitor. And with the wonderful logic of the Fire Nation, that meant I was a traitor too. I was going to be executed. Or sent to some prison, where I might as well’ve. So I ran, found the boat, and here I am.”

“They thought you were a traitor? For no reason?” Zuko asked, hands smacking. In the short time she’d been on the ship, she could tell he had changed a lot in the past weeks. He was more bitter, angrier. He was no longer the kind, sweet boy she had grown up with.

Maya nodded.

“Who killed your father?” Iroh asked.

“Captain Zhao.”

“That is no surprise,” Iroh said. “He was always one of the most loyal soldiers. But I can’t imagine why your father would commit so much treason he would be killed.”

“He hated the war. He wanted it to end. I do too, but I’m not a traitor.”

Zuko started pacing. “We’re trying to find the Avatar. You know that. If I find him, I’ll have my honor restored and I can make sure everyone knows you’re not a traitor. Then you can come home with me. And if I ever run into Zhao, I’ll kill him!”

“Calm down, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “No one will be killing Zhao.”

“Yes we will! He shouldn’t have killed Maya’s father! He could’ve been sent to jail, where he would at least be alive.”

“Zuko,” Maya said. “It’s fine. If we ever see Zhao, I will deal with it. He was my father.”

“Fine. But . . . would you consider, maybe, helping me find the Avatar?”

Maya smiled. “Of course I’ll help you find the Avatar.”


	2. it’s a water tribe celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko and Maya’s search for the Avatar actually leads to something

**MAYA SAT ON** the deck of the ship, playing a game with Iroh, when a bright blue light shot into the sky. 

“Do you two realize what this means?” Zuko asked, turning toward them. 

“We won’t get to finish our game?” Iroh asked. 

“It means my search — it’s about to come to an end.”

Iroh sighed and played his next move. 

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!”

“Or it’s just the celestial light,” Iroh said, motioning to the sky. “We’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.” 

Maya made a move. “Maybe it’s a Water Tribe celebration. We are near their villages.”

“Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming tea?” Iroh suggested. 

“I don’t need any calming tea!” Zuko yelled, proving that he did need calming tea. “I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!”

Maya placed down a piece and accepted her loss. She was never good at this game. 

☽ ✵ ☾

 **ZUKO SPENT THE** whole day at the helm. His ponytail flew in the wind. He had kept the rest of his head shaved as a sign of dishonor, making the ponytail the only hair he had. It looked weird.

Maya leaned against the rail and set her head in her hands, careful to not startle Zuko. Not hearing from one ear left him at a disadvantage, and though he had gotten better over the years, he was still startled easily. That’s why she never approached his left — and if she did she made sure he knew she was there. “You know, this might not be the Avatar. I wasn’t joking earlier, about a Water Tribe celebration. We don’t exactly know much about their traditions.”

Zuko glared at Maya. “It has to be the Avatar.”

“If it isn’t?”

“We’ll keep looking.”

“Zuko. We’ve looked everywhere! Don’t you think we would’ve found him by now, if he was alive?”

“I thought you wanted to go home. Finding the Avatar is the only way to restore our honor.”

Maya threw her hands in the air. “Do you think that, maybe, honor isn’t all that great? What’s it gonna do? Give you the right hand spot next to the man who challenged a child to an Agni Kai? Don’t you think you should care more about your health? You wear yourself down on this hunt, and you barely rest! And then there’s you’re whole eye and ear situation.”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand. Not anymore. You have no father to prove yourself to.”

Maya stepped back. Never had she heard Zuko he so harsh. Not to her. “Well. If you need me for something you think I can understand with no father, let me know.”

“I’m going to bed now,” Iroh said with a yawn. She hadn’t noticed him behind them. “A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you’re right, and the Avatar is alive, you won’t find him. You’re father, grandfather, and great grandfather all tried and failed.”

“Because their honor didn’t hinge on the Avatars capture. Mine does. This coward’s hundred years in hiding are over.”

Maya sighed. It’s like he hadn’t listened to her at all.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA DODGED AS** Zuko shot fire at her. They spared often, but he was even more eager to practice now that there was the possibility of finding the Avatar. 

Dodge. Jump. Duck. Attack. Jump. Attack. Dodge. Round they went. The match seemed endless, and it ended in a stand still. Like usual.

“No,” Iroh said. “Power in Firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.” He shot fire at Zuko as demonstration. Zuko didn’t flinch, like he had so many times. “Get it right this time.”

“Enough,” said Zuko. “I’ve been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next set. I’m more than ready.” 

“No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again.”

Maya placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder before he could react. Zuko tilted his head to hear her better. “Look, Zuko, you’re barely over your fear of fire. Don’t you think you should be a little better at the basics before doing anything complicated?”

Zuko shrugged her hand off. “The Fire Sages tell us the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He’s had a century to master the four elements. I’ll need more than basic Firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!”

Maya pulled Zuko away from Iroh. “We don’t if the Avatar is an Airbender. He could just as easily be an Earthbender or Waterbender. There are things in place to make sure they don’t get proper training.”

“Maya is correct, Prince Zuko. We do not know where the Avatar is. I will teach you the advanced set, but it may not be needed. We will continue lessons after I finish my roast duck.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA POINTED OUT** the flare. Zuko grabbed his monocular and looked at where she was pointing. 

“The last Airbender. Quit agile for his old age. Wake my Uncle! Tell him: I found the Avatar. As well as his hiding place.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA WASN’T TOO** fond of these raids, but she didn’t have much of a choice in helping. Not if she didn’t want Zuko to yell at her. And she didn’t. She wasn’t scared of him, but he had a habit of losing control of his bending when his temper was out of check — she did too, actually, but she’d been doing much better lately — and they wouldn’t make much progress on breaking that habit if she did something that she knew for sure would upset him. Besides, it was best to go into these raids as calm as possible. It was easier to think clearly, harder to make mistakes. Especially if they were about to fight the Avatar, who would be more powerful than any of them.

She tightened the sash on her armor and walked up to Zuko, who was waiting in the bay for the ship to stop and the ramp to drop. “So we’ve finally found the Avatar.”

Zuko, pulling on his helmet that covered every part of his head except his face, glanced at her before turning back to the door. “What was all that about him not being alive? The Avatar is here, and I will finally be able to restore my honor.”

“If this makes you happy.”

“Are you not?”

“Not really.”

Zuko didn’t reply, and she didn’t say anything else. 

Soon, she could hear ice cracking outside the boat, and the ramp was let down. Maya shivered as cold air blew into the ship.

The village was small, just a few huts and igloos. In the center, near a dying fire, was a huddle of women and young children, all wearing thick, blue jackets. There was only one warrior who couldn’t have been much younger than her. He charged at Zuko with a war cry, but he was kicked in the head and sent flying into a pile of snow.

Zuko walked forward while Maya and the other Firebenders stayed behind. He observed the villages before asking, “Where are you hiding him?” When there was no reply, he grabbed one of the older villagers — probably a grandmother — from the huddle. “He’d be about this age, master of all elements.”

No one said anything, and he pushed the woman back to her family. A girl with hair loops and a braid who Maya assumed was her granddaughter glared at Zuko. Zuko shot fire at them. “I know you’re hiding him!”

The warrior from before got up and grabbed his club, and he ran at Zuko again. Zuko ducked and sent the boy flying. The warrior dodged a line of fire and threw a boomerang and Zuko. He dodged. 

“Show no fear!” one of the small kids yelled, throwing the warrior a spear. 

Zuko broke the spear and knocked the warrior on the head with it, sending him tumbling back. Maya wondered how much training he actually had — he wasn’t exactly fighting all that well.

With the warrior down and the fight seemingly ended, Maya examined the uniform he was wearing. Blue, like everything with the Water Tribes. He wore a light blue tunic over dark blue pants and shirt, white decorative pieces of cloth on his shoulders. He had something strapped over his shoulder, perhaps the holder for his club. His fingerless-glove clad hands curled into the snow. His hair was pulled into a warrior’s wolf tail.

Maya had to stifle a laugh when the boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the head. 

Then, suddenly, a kid riding a penguin knocked Zuko off his feet. He flew back and landed in a heap before her. His helmet had fallen off.

The kid had arrow tattoos on his head and arms, and was wearing yellow and red clothes that seemed unsuited for the South Pole. 

“Hey Katara, hey Sokka,” the kid said. 

“Hi, Aang,” the warrior — Sokka — said. “Thanks for coming.”

Zuko stood and motioned for the soldiers to surround the kid. Maya stayed next to Zuko as he moved into a battle stance. 

The kid did too, holding out a staff she hadn’t noticed before. Snow flew onto the Firebenders. Airbending? “Looking for me?”

“You’re the Airbender?” Zuko asked with disbelief. “You’re the Avatar?”

“Aang?” the Water Tribe girl — Katara — asked. 

“No way,” Sokka muttered. 

“I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You’re just a child!” 

“Well, you’re just a teenager,” said the Avatar. 

“I told you we didn’t know who the Avatar was, but of course you didn’t listen,” Maya mumbled. 

Zuko ignored her and and shot fire at the Avatar. Aang deflected with Airbending. The villagers screamed and huddled together, trying to avoid being hit.

“If I go with you,” said Aang, “will you promise to leave everyone alone?”

Zuko nodded. 

The soldiers grabbed the kid and carried him onto the ship. 

Noticing the warrior’s club by her feet, Maya kicked to him. “Sorry. I don’t like it either.”

Then she turned and walked onto the ship. 

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA WAS NOT** at all happy about capturing the Avatar. While she was happy that Zuko was going to go home, she didn’t think it meant another kid should be put in jail. Or killed. Either way, he was a kid, about the same age Maya and Zuko had been when they first started this quest. It seemed very unfair. She had considered freeing Aang from the room he was being held in, but she didn’t want to bring down the wrath of Zuko. Not when he was finally getting what he wanted. 

She had heading to the deck to try think about something else when the Avatar, with his hands still tied, came running down the hall. He sucked in a breath, but before he could do anything, she stepped aside and let him pass with a nod. She continued on. She didn’t have to tell anyone about his escape, did she?

“The Avatar’s escaped!” 

Guess it didn’t matter either way. 

She continued on and leaned against the wall of the deck. Might as well wait to see what was going to happen.

A few minutes later, Aang came flying out above her, using his staff. It was open, like a glider. Zuko jumped after him. The idiot.

Zuko grabbed onto the Avatar’s foot, weighing him down. They collapsed onto the deck. 

Zuko climbed to his feet and faltered. “What is that?”

Maya turned to where Zuko was looking. It was a flying bison. She could make out two forms on it. 

“Appa!”

Zuko sent flame after flame at Aang. They were deflected until he dropped his staff. Zuko knocked him off the boat.

More soldiers rushed onto the deck. No one knew what to do. It seemed like the Avatar was going to drown. 

The boat rocked, and the Avatar was flying over them, water twisting around him, his eyes and tattoos glowing. He shot water at them, knocking everyone except Zuko down. He was sent right over the edge. 

Aang collapsed as the bison landed. 

“Aang! Are you okay?” Katara yelled as she and Sokka ran to him. 

“Hey Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you have all the glory,” Sokka said. 

“I dropped my staff.”

Sokka ran forward and grabbed it, just as Zuko climbed up and grabbed the opposite end. Sokka used the same trick Zuko had and sent him tumbling back over the edge. 

“Hah! That’s from the Water Tribe!”

Maya scrambled up and ran to where Zuko had fallen, ignoring Katara and the Avatar climbing onto the bison. 

She held down a hand, but saw Zuko was too far down and so she tried pulling the chain up instead. 

“Katara!”

Behind her, the other soldiers had gotten up. It seemed Katara had tried to Waterbend — was she a Waterbender? — at them, but froze Sokka in place instead. 

Katara froze the soldiers just as they were surrounding her.

“Hurry up, Sokka!”

Sokka was using his boomerang to free himself from the ice. Once free, he ran up the bison’s tail. “Yip yip! Yip yip!”

The bison flew away. 

“Did I miss anything?” Iroh asked, appearing in the doorway. 

Maya pulled Zuko onto the deck. “Just a few things.”

“Shoot them down!” Zuko yelled. 

Together, the three of them shot fire at the bison. Aang deflected, and instead the fire hit the glacier next to them. Maya covered her face as the ice fell and buried their ship.

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” said Iroh as he stood up. “The Fire Nation’s greatest threat is only a little kid.”

“That kid, Uncle, just did this,” Zuko said, motioning around the ship. “I won’t underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them!” The frozen soldiers stared at him. “As . . . soon as you’re done with that.”

Maya came to stand next to Zuko. “You all right?”

“I’m fine. I could use some help next time.”

“I think you did fine on your own.”

“I fell off the ship.”

“But you didn’t die or get hurt. And now we know that the Avatar is alive and we’re not wasting our time.”

Zuko sighed and looked away. “But I failed to capture him. Next time, you will help me.”


	3. agni kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya faces her father’s murderer

**THEY DOCKED IN** a Fire-Nation-controlled-Earth-Kingdom harbor. It was better than the Fire Nation, but Maya still wasn’t too happy about it, considering she was a wanted traitor. But as long as no one noticed her, she would be fine. And it didn’t hurt that she was traveling with the Dragon of the West and Prince Zuko, banished or not.

“Uncle, I want these repairs done as quickly as possible. I don’t want to risk staying to long and risk losing his trail,” Zuko said as they departed from the ship.

“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh asked.

“Don’t mention his name on these docks,” said Zuko. “Once word gets out that he’s alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him, and I don’t want anyone getting in the way.”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” said a voice that made Maya grit her teeth and curl her hands into fists.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and turned his glare to Zhao. “Captain Zhao.”

“It’s Commander now.” He turned to Iroh. “And General Iroh, great hero of our Nation.”

“Retired General,” said Iroh.

“The brother and son of the Fire Lord are welcome guests anytime. Though I would hope you wouldn’t be harboring a traitor, but I suppose if she’s under your protection . . . . What brings you to my harbor?”

“Of course we had to land at his harbor,” Maya muttered, glaring at Zhao defiantly.

“Our ship is being repaired.” Iroh motioned to their damaged ship.

“That’s quite a bit of damage,” Zhao commented.

“Yes . . . you wouldn’t believe what happened.” Zuko struggled to find a believable lie and gave up. “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

“Yes, I will do that. It was incredible.” Iroh leaned closer to Zuko and whispered, “What, did we crash or something?”

“Yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship.”

“Yeah, it happened,” Maya said helpfully. They were all such awful liars.

“Really? You must regale me with al the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?”

“Sorry, but we have to go,” Zuko said, and Maya exhaled, relieved.

Iroh stopped Zuko. “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We wold be be honored to join you.”

“I wouldn’t,” Maya said, earning a glare for Zhao. “I mean — that sounds great!”

Zuko’s frustration matched hers as they followed Iroh and Zhao.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA FOUND TEA** incredibly boring. Maybe it was because she had to listen to plans for a war she no longer cared for, maybe it was because she didn’t like the tea. Or maybe it was because she was in the same tent as the man who killed her father. Every time Zhao spoke, every time he looked at her, she had to stop herself from saying anything that would get her in more trouble that she was already in. She had no desire to end up in prison.

The tent was boring too. It had nothing but a large map of the Earth Kingdom on one wall, two chairs and a table, a tea pot and tea cups, and a stack of spears. Two guards stood at the entrance. It was clearly meant for meetings.

“ . . . and by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

“At least it’ll be over,” Maya said.

“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool,” said Zuko.

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” said Zhao.

“Clearly you’ve never met the crew,” said Maya.

Zhao ignored her. “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”

Iroh knocked over a stand of spears and Maya choked her tea. “Uh, my fault, entirely.”

“We haven’t found him yet,” Zuko said quickly.

“Did you really expect to?” Zhao asked. “The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders.”

“That just means he was reborn,” Maya pointed out. “By now, the Avatar could be anyone. An Earthbender, a Waterbender, maybe even a Firebender. We don’t know.”

Zhao seemed to catch on to something. “That may be true . . . but maybe you’ve found evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

“No,” Zuko said. “Nothing.”

“Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you’ve found.”

“We told you we haven’t found anything!” Maya said, getting increasingly annoyed. “We’ll tell you if we have, but we haven’t.”

“While I’d like to believe that, you are a known traitor and may have changed their loyalty.”

“I’m not a traitor,” Maya said, even though she knew it was a lie — at least a little bit. “And they aren’t either. Let us leave so we can oversee repairs on our ship and prepare to leave as soon as possible.”

A new guard entered the tent. “Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar is custody, but let him escape.”

Zhao turned to them. “Now, remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?”

They were kept inside the tent until they gave an explanation. Maya considered running, but it wouldn’t help her situation. She had no where to go. Not this time.

“So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your Firebenders? You’re more pathetic than I thought. Maybe the traitor has had more influence on you than she claims,” Zhao said, pacing.

“Oh yeah, blame me for everything. Look, we shouldn’t have underestimated him. We won’t next time.”

“There won’t be a next time. For any of you. You will be going to prison like you should have years ago, and your companions will be forbidden from hunting the Avatar.”

“I escaped once, I’ll escape again.”

Zhoa raised an eyebrow. “Not from Boiling Rock, you won’t.”

Maya laughed. “Am I really that important for Boiling Rock? I’m honored.”

“Oh, I’ve had permission for years to send you to Boiling Rock, should I ever see you again.”

“Let me guess — this was all a trap for me to stay so you could arrest me? The whole tea thing?”

“That is correct.”

Zuko stood and opened his mouth to say something, but Maya pushed him down and stood instead. “Well then, if I’ll never be seeing any of you again, I’d like to hear some parting words. What exactly do you think of my father?”

Zhao laughed. “That’s what you have to say? No remarks about me, no attacks?”

“Oh, I have a lot of things to say about you.”

Zhao smiled, but it was not comforting. “Very well. He was a coward. He led his troops well, he fought well, but eventually he snapped and backed out. He turned for reasons I do not know. But he started killing his own troops and protecting our enemies. It had to be done. He was no longer loyal to the Fire Lord. A true soldier would have dealt with any guilt they may have had, as a long as they served their Nation. A true soldier would —”

”My father was not a coward! He was perfectly justified. He killed so many innocent people, the guilt was bound to break him eventually! Who wouldn’t have an guilt? Only sick, cruel people would. Sound familiar?”

Zhao smirked. “And right there, is all the proof I need to prove you’re a traitor. Guards, arrest her.”

Pulling away from the guards, Maya glared at Zhao and jabbed a finger at his chest. “No, Zhao. I’m not going to jail. Let’s settle this once and for all. I challenge you to an Agni Kai. If I win, you let us leave peacefully. If you win, you may do whatever you please with General Iroh and Prince Zuko, and I’ll willingly go to jail — though, your arrest doesn’t technically count, as we’re in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Well, certainly not what I was expecting today. I accept.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **AT SUNSET, THEY** gathered in the harbor training area — or maybe it was solely for Agni Kai’s; Maya wouldn’t be surprised.

She wore a simple red tunic and leggings, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. After pulling the ceremonial cloth over her shoulders, she turned to Zuko and Iroh. Neither were too happy about the Agni Kai — Zuko wanted to fight Zhao himself, and Iroh wanted to talk it out. “If I lose, you run. I’d only put you in more danger, as a convict. Take one of the smaller boats — they work best for escapes.”

“We’re not leaving you,” said Zuko.

“Yes, you are. I’ll be fine.”

“I still think we can talk this out,” Iroh said, “over a cup of calming tea.”

“It won’t happen. I have a score to settle with him.”

“Revenge is never the answer.” It was one of Iroh’s favorite sayings, and it always bothered Maya. “Revenge will only bring pain and regret into your life. It’s easier to forget and forgive.”

“I’ll never forget, and I’ll never forgive him,” said Maya. “But let me do this, and I promise I’ll let it go.”

Before Iroh could reply, one of the present guards motioned for the competitors to get in their places. Maya knelt down and adjusted the cloth around her shoulders.

“Remember your Firebending basics,” Iroh reminded her. “They are your greatest weapons.”

Maya nodded and stood, the ceremonial cloth falling off. Across the arena, Zhao stood. A gong sounded. The Agni Kai and begun. 

They stood in a standstill for a few seconds, staring at each other, before they both threw fire at each other. Both dodged. 

Maya dodged again. Zhao was on the offensive, throwing fireball after fireball at her, and she was dancing around the flames, jumping and ducking and spinning, waiting for Zhao to tire himself out.

Wait for your opponent to grow tired, and then attack.

Zhao sent a ball of flames at her feet. Maya jumped. Zhao fired again and again. She kept dodging. She had no idea how long it would take for Zhao to grow tired, but she could wait. She could keep dodging. Dodging and running was all she ever did. She was good at it — maybe it was time to run at her problems head on.

Gritting her teeth, she just barely jumped out of the way as more flames flew past her. She turned and charged, taking Zhao’s fire and throwing it back.

Zhao — surprised or weakened, she couldn’t tell — stumbled back as he was hit. It barely left a mark. Using his off-balance to her advantage, Maya curled fire around her and tackled Zhao. 

She held her flaming hand above him and hesitated. Iroh’s words echoed through her head. Revenge is never the answer. Was revenge really what she wanted? Did she really want to hurt Zhao — to kill him? Her whole reason for escaping and wanting to stay neutral was because she saw first hand how cruel the Fire Nation could be — bender or not. They used their skills to harm people, to harm the innocent. 

But Zhao wasn’t innocent, she reminded herself. He had killed many, many defenseless people. He had killed her father. He served a corrupt Nation. Led a corrupt army. If anything, Zhao deserved to be hurt, to feel the same pain his victims did. But if she hurt him, if she took revenge, would she be any better than him? 

No. The answer was no. She would be exactly like him.

With a shaky breath, she lowered her hand, flames estinguished, and stood.

Zhao laughed. “You are a coward. Just like your father.”

“I could have hurt you — I would have. But doing that would make me no better than you.”

She turned to walk away, but turned when she felt heat crawl up her back. Anger flared inside her. Had Zhao just attacked her? After he lost?

Iroh caught Zhao’s foot and tossed him back. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.” Iroh turned to go.

Zuko came up next to her as they walked away. “Why didn’t you hurt him? He deserved it.”

“Iroh was right, I guess. Revenge wasn’t right. I would’ve been no better than him, no better than people who harm others for petty reasons — like your father. I’ve confronted Zhao, and now I can move past it.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with my Uncle.”

Maya turned to him as they walked. “Maybe you should try listening to him more. It might help you. A lot.”

Zuko looked down. “I can never understand what he’s saying. And I don’t care.”

“You should.”

They reached the tent where they’d be staying the night while repairs were finished. They’d sail out in the morning. 

Zuko stopped her before the entered. “Zhao thinks you’re a traitor. Are you? I can’t let traitors travel with me.”

Maya flinched. Would he really abandon her, his only friend, just because she had different views than him? “I said I wanted the war to be over. I never said who I wanted to win.”


	4. three avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya and Zuko encounter three Avatars (kinda)

**ZUKO HAD LET** Maya continue on the hunt with them, friendship winning out loyalty. Maya hoped it was a sign that Zuko was beginning to see reason with her, but it had been nearly a week and he was still as obsessed with finding the Avatar as ever — but there was still hope.

Maya opened the creaky door to Zuko’s room as quietly as she could, hoping she wasn’t waking him up when she saw it was dark. Zuko was sitting at the far wall, four candles lit in front of him. He was meditating, the flames flickering in sync with his breathing. “The only reason you should be interrupting me,” said Zuko, “is if you have news on the Avatar.”

“Nice to see you too. And yeah, there is news.”

“What is it?”

Maya braced herself for Zuko to lash out. “We have no clue where he is.”

The flames roared. “ _WHAT_?” Zuko stood and turned to glare at her.

She raised her hands as a sign of peace. “Hey, it’s not my fault we can’t find him. I’m as stuck on this boat as much as you are.”

Zuko grabbed the map from Maya’s hands and opened it.

“There have been a lot of sightings,” Maya said, “but he’s hard to track down.”

Zuko studied the map. “How am I going to find him? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvers.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **A DAY LATER** , they got news of where the Avatar was.

“The Avatar’s on Kyoshi Island?” Zuko asked, standing. “Uncle, ready the rhinos. He’s not getting away from he this time.” Zuko walked away.

“Are you going to finish that?” Iroh asked.

Zuko turned back to the table. “I was going to save it for later!” He left with the plate and Iroh pouted.

Maya pushed her food towards Iroh. “Have mine. I’m not hungry.” She followed Zuko.

“Unless you have something important to say, leave me alone. We can’t spare a second,” said Zuko.

“Not trying to talk you out of this or anything, but are you sure you want to go to Kyoshi Island?”

“Why wouldn’t I? The Avatar is there.”

“Well, there’s the Kyoshi Warriors.”

Zuko looked at Maya from the corner of his eye. “So? We can handle them.”

Maya sighed. “I’ve just heard a lot about them, and it might be easier to capture the Avatar when he isn’t around highly trained warriors.”

“You’re just trying to talk me out of capturing him. You don’t want me to restore my honor.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Maya sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Was he ever going to listen to her?

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY REACHED KYOSHI** Island quickly. Maya was once again wearing her armor, but this time she wasn’t leaving by foot. She was leaving by rhino. She never understood was the appeal about them was. There had to be other ways of transportation right?

Either way, she was here and couldn’t do anything about it.

“I want the Avatar alive,” Zuko said as they and three rhinos — two soldiers on each — left the ship.

The followed the path over hills and through a forest, and soon a small village came into view, a statue of Avatar Kyoshi towering above them. The statue showed Kyoshi wearing her evergreen robes. It had Kyoshi’s signature white face makeup and two-fan-like headband. She held her fans in a fighting stance, like the statue as going to come to life and fight them herself.

A village in honor of an Avatar. She kinda liked that.

They met no resistance as they entered the village. Everything was quiet and still, the people who lived there seeking shelter and safety in their homes. “Come out Avatar!” Zuko yelled. “You can’t hide from me forever!”

Nothing. 

“Find him,” Zuko ordered. The other rhinos went forward, and Maya only followed when Zuko glared at her, but it was half-hearted and slow.

Then, suddenly, girls jumped from the roofs. The Kyoshi Warriors. They wore green robes with golden insignias on the arms, matching those on armbands. They’re swords with strapped to the belt of their body armor, and they used fans as weapons. They all had face paint and wore headbands, but only one had any decoration of hers. She must be the leader.

One girl knocked the Lieutenant and his companion off their rhino, another charged at Zuko, dodging the fire thrown her way.

Maya jumped off her rhino before another warrior could tackled her. She rolled to her feet as the girl hopped over the rhino. The Kyoshi Warrior dodged the line of flames shot at her. 

Maya was knocked to the ground from behind. Twisting around, she found herself surrounded by four warriors. Why was it always four?

She shot fire at two, lunged at another, knocking her down. She rolled and jumped to her feet, tossing a ball of fire behind her shoulder. 

When no more warriors tried to attack, she froze and looked around. She wasn’t being attacked because there wasn’t anyone to attack her. Every warrior on this street was down. 

“Nice try Avatar,” said Zuko, giving her a pointed glare. “But these little girls can’t save you.”

“Hey! Over here!”

Maya and Zuko turned towards the voice. The Avatar was at the end of the street, near the Kyoshi statue, and he was glaring at them. 

“Finally.” Zuko shot two fire balls at the Avatar. 

He dodged and used his staff to fly over in front of them. Zuko knocked it out of his hands. 

The Avatar leapt away and grabbed two fans, using them to Airbend a charging Zuko away. Maya ducked and watched Zuko slam into the wall of a building.

Before Maya could do anything, Aang grabbed his glider and flew away. She took in the burning village before helping Zuko up, who growled in frustration. “We have to follow him!”

“What else are we gonna do? Stay for dinner?” Maya said, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Sir!” Two of the soldiers came up next to them. “What should we do now?”

Zuko opened his mouth but froze when the sky bison flew above them. “Back to the ship! Don’t loose sight of them!”

They ran. Piled on top of Zuko’s rhino, they made their way back to the ship, as quick as they could. Maya scowled as water from a giant fish rained down on them, putting out the fires in the village behind them.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY KEPT TRACKING** the Avatar, but they didn’t come face to face with him or his friends. They heard he had stayed at Omashu for a few days, but the city was too well protected for their small crew to get in. If they had any hope of getting into Omashu, it would be with a large scale invasion. They had also visited an Earthbender prison that they had run a jail break at, encouraging the prisoners to fight back. Zuko had found the Water Tribe girl’s — Katara was her name, right? Not that it mattered that much — necklace. Why he was keeping it, Maya didn’t know.

Today, they had stopped at a hot spring near the coast. Iroh has insisted they — meaning Zuko — needed to relax, and Zuko was not listening. 

Maya trailed behind Zuko as he pushed through the wall of bamboo and stomped into a clearing. “Uncle! It’s time to leave. Where are you? Uncle Iroh!” Zuko pushed aside a tree branch holding Iroh’s armor, revealing the hillside with the springs, all of which were stacked at different levels through the ravine. Iroh leaned against the back of the one closet too them, his eyes closed. 

“Over here,” Iroh called.

“Uncle? We need to move on. We’re closing in on the Avatar’s trail, and I don’t want to lose him.”

“You look tired, Prince Zuko.” Iroh lifted his hands out of the water. “Why don’t you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?”

“My troubles cannot be soaked away. It’s time to go!”

“You should take your teachers advice and relax a little. The temperature’s juust right. I heated it myself.” Iroh brought his hands together and breathed into the water, creating more steam. 

Maya waved the steam away. “Zuko, it may be good for you. You’ve been stressed for, er — a really long time. Just take a few minutes. I can handle everything on the ship.”

Zuko scowled. “No, we leave now.” Zuko turned and marched off.

Maya shrugged, giving Iroh a _what can you do_ look before following Zuko.

When Iroh didn’t return to the ship by sundown, they knew something was wrong. At first, when Iroh hadn’t returned to the ship, they thought he had lost track of time or fallen asleep. Maybe he’d found a nearby village and gotten distracted while shopping or talking to villagers, maybe he had found someone to play Pai Sho with. But it wasn’t like Iroh to take hours to return to the ship, and he wouldn’t wander off without telling anyone. 

So Maya, Zuko, and the rest of the crew went looking for him, first at the spring he had been at. It was empty. 

“Sir, maybe he thought you left without him,” said one of the Firebenders.

“Something’s not right here,” said Zuko, looking around. “That pile of rocks.”

”It looks like there’s been a landslide, sir.”

“Land doesn’t slide uphill. Those rocks didn’t move naturally. My uncle’s been captured by Earthbenders!”

“What should we do, sir?”

“Maya will come with me and help find him. The rest of you will stay with the ship,” Zuko ordered.

“Why do I always help with the rescue missions?” Maya said, as if rescuing Iroh from prison happened often.

Still, she hopped on the rhino with Zuko, holding onto the shoulder pieces of his armor for balance. They travelled all night and into the morning, following the tracks left by the East Kingdom’s ostrich horses. There was no other sign of where they might’ve gone. At one point, they heard the sound of the sky bison, but decided to follow the tracks instead. It made Maya happy. 

They found Iroh at the bottom of a cliff, his hands chained to a rock and surrounded by — yes, four — Earthbenders. One was holding a large rock above Iroh’s hands, intending to crush them.

Zuko slid off the rhino and crashed into the rock, kicking it away, then broke Iroh’s bonds with one kick. 

“Excellent form, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said as he stood up.

“You taught me well.”

The three of them circled around each other, facing the Earthbenders. 

“Surrender yourselves,” one ordered. “It’s four against three. You’re outnumbered.”

“Uh, that’s true. But you are clearly outmatched.”

Three Earthbenders threw rocks at them, one made rocks rise from the ground. 

Iroh broke two rocks with his chains, Zuko and Maya shot fire at the others and took out two Earthbenders. Iroh caught another rock with his chain and swung it around like a lasso before taking out two other benders, leaving one left. 

He threw many large rocks at them at once, and Maya and Zuko dodged and retaliated with fire. 

Before another attack could come, Iroh wrapped his chains around his feet and pulled the Earthbender to the ground, leaving him buried in his own rocks. 

Zuko placed a hand on Iroh’s shoulder. “Now would you please put on some clothes?”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **ON THE WAY** back to the ship, they stopped by the village Zuko and Maya had seen the Avatar’s bison flying by and got information. As it turned out, they were heading to an island that had been Avatar Roku’s temple. Maya guessed it had to do with something spiritual. Zuko was determined to follow them, though a trip into the Fire Nation would be dangerous for everyone. 

Iroh agreed. “Sailing into Fire Nation waters,” he said as they stood on the top deck, Zuko watching for the bison. So far there was nothing but clear blue water and a cloudy sky. “Of all the foolish things you’ve done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.”

“I have no choice, Uncle,” Zuko said.

“Technically you do,” Maya said. She had no desire to go back home — not that she considered the Fire Nation home — after how close of a call visiting Zhao’s harbor had been. “There’ll always be another chance to find him. A safer way.”

“Have you forgotten that the Fire Lord _banished _you? And Maya is wanted as a fugitive! What if you’re caught?”__

____

Zuko turned away from the railing. “I’m chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I’m returning home. And Maya is under our protection. She’ll be alright.”

____

Maya snorted. “Tell that to Zhao.”

____

Iroh crosses his arms. “You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.”

____

Zuko turned away. “There they are. Helmsman, full steam ahead.”

____

Maya sighed. “And we can check off the stupid idea of the day.”

____

Zuko said nothing as they went to the lower deck. As they prepared raised out the catapults, Iroh used a fan to blow the toxic smelling air out of his face. She couldn’t blame him. The chemicals they used to make the rocks flammable always made Maya gag.

____

“Er, really, Prince Zuko, couldn’t you shoot them down with something more fragrant?” he said.

____

Zuko stepped forward and punched, setting the rock on fire. “On my mark. Fire!”

____

The rope was cut, and the rock flew towards the sky.

____

It missed.

____

Maya gasped as she looked forward. “Er — Zuko. Trouble up ahead.”

____

Zuko’s eyes widened. “A blockade.”

____

Countless Fire Nation ships patrolled the water in the distance, for as long as she could see, and it wouldn’t be to long before they were noticed. The ships were much larger than theirs, and they were going too fast to turn around or change course.

____

“Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters,” Iroh said, trying to dissuade Zuko from going forward. “Turn back now and they can not arrest you.”

____

“Turning back wouldn’t be so bad,” Maya added.

____

Zuko races to the front of the catapult to get a better view. “He’s not turning around!”

____

“Please, Prince Zuko. If the Fire Nation captures you or Maya, there’s nothing I can do.” Iroh took a few steps forward, turning to face Zuko. “Do not follow the Avatar.”

____

Zuko closes his eyes and looked down. “I’m sorry, Uncle.” He straightened, pointing forward. “Run the blockade!”

____

They held onto the rails and catapult for support as hundreds of fire balls flew from the ships, aimed toward the Avatar and their ship. Some exploded before they hit anything, others landed in the water with a sizzle and a large splash — one caused a wave to flow onto the ship, rocking the ship and knocking them down. Others hit the ship.

____

“Prince Zuko,” yelled the engine man, “the engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs.”

____

“Do not stop this ship,” Zuko ordered.

____

“Zuko—”

____

“ _We’re not stopping_.”

____

Maya grumbled and held onto to catapult as another wave of rocks flew at them. This time, none came close to the ship.

____

Maya watched as the Water Tribe boy fell from the clouds and the sky bison dived to save him. They hit the water before flying back up.

____

They kept sailing on, even as more and more rocks hit the water and more and more waves crashed onto the ship. 

____

They stopped for a few seconds, and Maya watched the Avatar jump from his bison and cause a single rock — the only one flying at the moment —to explode, and they passed through the blockade. 

____

They approached the blockade, the ship creaking and smoking. No more rocks were being thrown.

____

“We’re on a collision course!” Iroh pointed towards the two ships coming from either directions. They’d be pinned between the two.

____

“We can make it,” Zuko insisted. 

____

And make it they did. Just before the ships would hit them, the engines cut, and they made it through. Zuko and Maya met Zhao’s gaze as they passed. 

____

They followed the Avatar for hours. The sun was setting, and they made no sign of stopping. Until, finally the bison descended to an island on the horizon. A Fire Temple.

____

They watched from the upper deck. Iroh stood as calm as ever near the wall, even as their ship left behind a cloud of smoke. Zuko gripped the rail until his knuckles turned white. Maya leaned against the wall, arms crossed and feet drawing a pattern into the ground, frowning.

____

“What’s he up to, Uncle?” Zuko asked. “Why didn’t Commander Zhao arrest us?”

____

“Because he wants to follow you. He knows you’ll lead him to the prize you’re both after. The Avatar.”

____

“See, we should’ve turned around,” Maya said. “At least we’d be safe.”

____

“If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke,” Zuko said, “then that’s exactly what I’ll let him do.”

____

“And how will you do that?” asked Iroh.

____

“We take one of the small boats,” Maya said. “Use the smoke as a cover while we go one way and you go the other.”

____

“We?”

____

“I figured Zuko would make me come along.”

____

Her and Zuko seemed to have a silent agreement that whenever one left the ship, the other came with them. Which meant both of them climbed onto the ship that was not unlike the one Maya had escaped on years ago. They brought nothing with them. They wouldn’t be gone long, if everything with right — or wrong, depending on how you look at it.

____

“Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while we use it as a cover,” Zuko instructed.

____

“Hmmm.” Iroh scratched his beard. He said nothing else as the boat departed and the ramp raised.

____

Neither of them spoke as they approached the islands. Neither seemed to be happy about what they were doing. Zuko didn’t consider hunting the Avatar _fun_ — more of a burden, but a necessary one. And Maya was uncomfortable being back in the Fire Nation, the place that she had blindly loved and supported, and then turned around and betrayed her. One false step, one false move, and she’d be right back in the prison she had escaped from — or worse. 

____

They docked on the shore and hopped out before the boat had come to a complete stop. They raced up to the temple, through the halls and up the stairs, emerging into the sanctuary foyer. It was large, with pillars spaced out at even intervals. Cravings of dragons wrapped around each one. On the opposite wall two large doors with five dragon-head-style pipes intricately weaving around each other stood open. A Fire Sage, Katara, and Sokka — was that they’re lemur on one’s head? — had pushed the other Fire Sages to the ground, and the Avatar stood behind a nearby pillar.

____

Zuko grabbed his arms and pushed them behind his back.

____

The Avatar gasped and tried to break free, but Zuko held strong. 

____

“Aang, now’s your chance!” yelled Katara. 

____

“The Avatar’s coming with me,” Zuko said, emerging from behind the pillar. 

____

The Fire Sages stood and held Sokka, Katara, and the other Fire Sage like Zuko was holding the Avatar. The lemur jumped off the Fire Sage’s head and flew away. 

____

“Close the doors,” Zuko ordered. “Quickly!” He started pushing Aang towards the stairs, Maya trailing behind, while Sokka, Katara, and the traitor Fire Sage were tied to the pillars.

____

Aang jerked out of Zuko’s grasp and threw him down the stairs. Maya stood frozen, unsure whether she should help Zuko, or stop the Avatar, who was running towards the closing sanctuary doors. Before she could make a decision, he jumped over the Fire Sage’s that were trying to stop him and through the doors. They closed with a clang.

____

“He made it!” Katara yelled.

____

The doors started glowing blue, so blinding Maya had to look away and cover her face.

____

Zuko appeared next to her, scowling. “We have to get in there!”

____

The Fire Sage’s nodded, and together they and Zuko shot fire into the dragon heads, but nothing happened.

____

“Why isn’t it working?” Zuko’s scowl grew. “It’s sealed shut!”

____

“It must have been the light,” said a Fire Sage. “Avatar Roku doesn’t want us inside.”

____

So they had to wait. Maya was lingering behind, closer to Sokka and Katara — both were leaning away from her. Zuko and the other Fire Sages were interrogating the traitor, but she wasn’t listening.

____

Maya suddenly remembered that Zuko had Katara’s necklace. She was close enough to her and she could say something without Zuko or any Fire Sages listening. “Zuko has your necklace.”

____

Katara turned to her as best she could. “What?”

____

“Your necklace. The blue one. He found it at the prison and he’s kept it ever since.”

____

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Why should we believe you?”

____

Maya shrugged. “I don’t expect you to. But he’ll probably use it against you, so have that warning.”

____

Before anyone could say anything else, a slow applause echoed through the room. It was Zhao, followed by his Firebenders. Maya clenched her fists and growled.

____

“What a moving and heartfelt performance,” he said. “I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.”

____

“Commander Zhao,” said a bowing Fire Sage.

____

A Firebender moved behind Zuko, another behind Maya.

____

“And Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn’t work.” He turned his gaze to Maya. “I see you’re still harboring that traitor. A shame. I had hoped you had changed your mind.”

____

Sokka and Katara’s gazes turned from distrust to distrust, surprise, and suspicion. Maya growled and didn’t fight back as the Firebender tied her hands behind her back. “Believe whatever you want, Zhao.”

____

Zhao smirked. “Three traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased.”

____

“You’re too late, Zhao,” Zuko yelled. “The Avatar’s inside and the doors are sealed.”

____

“No matter,” he replied. “Sooner or later, he has to come out.”

____

Zuko and Maya were chained to a pillar next to Sokka and Katara. The traitor Fire Sage was chained next to Katara and Sokka.

____

“That went well,” Maya muttered.

____

Zuko growled in response and tried to pull out of the chains, but was unsuccessful.

____

Zhao and his Firebenders lined up in front of the door. “When those doors open,” said Zhao, “unleash all your fire power.”

____

The doors glowed again, bathing the whole cavern in blue light. Steam flowed under the doors.

____

Maya and Zuko turned away as the doors opened. The Firebenders moved into position.

____

But it wasn’t Aang who stood in the doorway. It was Avatar Roku. He deflected the fire and swirled it around him, shooting it back at Zhao. It knocked them back, and melted the chains around Zuko and Maya.

____

They broke free and ran for the stairs.

____

The building shook and debris fell from the ground, lava flowed from floor. They reached the boat and didn’t hesitate to jump on. When Maya looked back, the temple had fallen and lava was cross crossing the ravines down the mountain. Three figures jumped on the bison. The temple exploded.

____

Zuko watched the sky bison fly away.

____

Maya grinned. The Avatar had once again escaped them, and she had once again escaped Zhao.

____


	5. pirates and storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they make a new enemy, and the crew learns why Zuko is so bitter all the time

**TRAINING WITH ZUKO.** It was the most common thing Maya did, and it was starting to get boring. They both knew each other too well, they knew their techniques and strategies — most of the matches ended in ties. Iroh tried to get Zuko to spar with other people, but he refused, only seeming comfortable sparing with Maya. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Today, instead of wearing their armor like they sometimes did, they wore the traditional sleeveless red-and-gold tunics and pants, and brown boots.

They had only gotten a few moves into their match when the ship groaned and tilted, sending them stumbling against the rail.

“What—?”

“Someone’s changing our course,” Zuko said, glaring up at the control room.

They stomped — well, Zuko stomped — up to the control room. The far wall held large windows and a door leading to the upper deck. Pipes and valves lined the walls. Iroh and two other crew members sat around a table, playing Pai Sho. Another one was standing behind them and watching, and the helmsman stood at the controls.

“Whats the meaning of this mutiny?” Zuko demanded. “No one told you to change course.”

“Actually, someone did,” said Iroh. “I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.”

“Is it something to do with the Avatar?”

“Even more urgent.” Iroh placed a hand on his head like he was thinking, or scolding himself for something. “It seems I — I’ve lost my Lotus Tile.” He pushed a Pai Sho piece across the board.

“Lotus Tile?” Zuko asked.

“For my Pai Sho game.” Iroh slipped his hands into the large red sleeves of his uniform. “Most people think the Lotus Tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.” He slid another piece across the board.

“You've changed our course for a stupid Lotus Tile?”

Iroh pointed at Zuko with three fingers. “See, you, like most people, underestimate it’s value.” He brought his hand down. “Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port. Hopefully, they’ll have the Lotus Tile in stock and I can get on with my life.”

Zuko took a deep breath in and exhaled fire and smoke.

Maya didn’t mind changing course. Sure, she’d have to deal with an extra-bitter Zuko, but the market places were relaxing. It would be good to get some times off after the craziness at the temple yesterday, even if it was only ten minutes. 

“I’m lucky to have such an understanding nephew,” Iroh said with a smile, even as smoke filled the room.

“Your breath is a little smoaky,” Maya said, coughing as she headed back down to the deck to continue sparing with Zuko. They’d reach the port soon, and they still had some training to do.

Back in position, Maya could tell this wouldn’t be an easy match; Zuko’s anger practically rolled off in waves.

Zuko took the first shot, a ball of fire that Maya easily dodged.

She shot fire at his feet, and Zuko jumped. As he landed, he brought his hands down and fired back with a large wave of flames.

Maya broke up the fire and turned it against him, but Zuko broke though it with fire of his own.

She dodged, but before she could do anything else, Zuko growled. “We’re here.”

Maya turned. Sure enough, a port was growing in the horizon. There were a few boats docked, and brown market stalls set up as far as she could see.

“We’ll spar later?” Maya asked.

“Sure, whatever.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEIR SHIP DWARFED** the small fishing boats in the harbor. Maya and Zuko had changed back into their armor, and were now waiting for Iroh to be done with his shopping. Zuko hadn’t even wanted look around, and now stood next to Iroh with his arms crossed. Maya had looked around a bit, but didn’t bother buying anything that wouldn’t be useful.

“I checked all the shops on this pier,” Iroh was telling Zuko. “Not a Lotus Tile in the entire market place.”

“Its good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone,” Zuko retorted with a glare.

“Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren’t looking for at a great bargain.”

Three Firebenders walked buy, an assortment of merchandise piled in their arms.

“You bought a tsungi horn?” Zuko asked.

“For music night on the ship.”

“Great,” Maya said. “They were already bad enough.”

“Now if we only had some woodwinds . . .”

“Please not the woodwinds,” Maya groaned, trailing behind Zuko as he followed Iroh.

“Ohh, this place looks promising.” Iroh pointed to a large ship with gold trim and large red sails. The ramp was down, and crates and barrels were cluttered around it. Inside wasn’t much better. The main room was dimly lit and not that large. Every available space with filled with anything you could think of, rainbow scarves to ancient scrolls.

“Ohh, that is handsome,” Iroh said, examining a jeweled monkey statue. “Wouldn’t it look magnificent in the galley?”

On the other side of the room, one of the owners — a pirate — was talking to who was probably the captain, given the lizard bird sitting on his shoulder. “We lost the Water Tribe girl, and the little bald monk she was traveling with.”

Zuko had overheard too, since he turned to them and said, “This monk. Did he have and arrow on his head?”

The bald monk did have an arrow on his head, and at sunset they set off on their small boat, alongside the pirates. 

“Shouldn’t we stop to search the woods?” the pirate captain asked.

“We don’t need to stop. They stole a Waterbending scroll, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Then they’ll be on the water.”

It had turned dark before they found anything. Well, heard anything. Not too far ahead from they were, they could hear Katara trying to Waterbend and complaining when it didn’t work. They traded glances and continued on.

Some of the pirates jumped from the boat to ambush Katara while they docked the boat.

Zuko and Maya pushed through the bushes, to where Katara was fighting off a pirate.

“No! Let go of me!” Katara forced the pirate away with water and stumbled right into Zuko.

Zuko held onto her arms. “I’ll save you from the pirates.”

By save, he meant tying her to a scraggly tree while the Firebenders and pirates stood on either side.

“Tell me where he is, and I won’t hurt you or your brother,” Zuko said.

Katara glared. “Go jump in the river,” she spat.

Zuko stepped forward and starting circling the tree. “Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I’ve lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost.” He held her necklace up to her neck.

“My mother’s necklace!” Katara’s surprised gaze flickered to Maya, who shrugged as if to say **I told you**. “How did you get that?”

“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re wondering,” Zuko said, even that’s exactly what he did. “ **Tell me where he is**.”

“No.”

“Enough of this necklace garbage,” said the pirate captain. “You promised the scroll!”

Zuko pulled the scroll out and held it above a flaming hand. “I wonder how much this is worth.” There we’re shouts of protest from the pirates. “A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you’ll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here.”

“Fine.”

As the sun as rising, they came back with the Avatar and Sokka ties up. The Avatar had ropes around his torso and wrists, while only Sokka’s wrist were tied up — and he was unsuccessfully trying to escape.

“Nice work,” said Zuko. He started walking towards the pirates with the scroll.

“Aang, this is all my fault,” said Katara.

“No, Katara, it isn’t,” said Aang.

“Yeah, it kinda is,” said Iroh, earring an elbow in the ribs from Maya.

“Give me the boy,” Zuko demanded.

“You give us the scroll,” replied the pirate captain.

“You’re really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?” Sokka asked, and everyone’s gaze snapped to him.

“Don’t listen to him,” Zuko said. “He’s trying time turn us against each other.”

“You’re friend is the Avatar?” the pirate captain asked.

Sokka moved to be next to Aang. “Sure is. And I’ll bet he’ll fetch a **looott** more on the black market than that fancy scroll.”

“Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!” Zuko yelled.

“Yeah, Sokka,” said the Avatar, “you really should shut your mouth.”

“I’m just saying, it’s bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord will pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life.” Sokka was gaining the interest of the pirates.

“Keep the scroll,” said the captain pirate. “We can buy a hundred with the reward we’ll get for the kid.” The pirates turned and started leading Sokka and Aang away.

Zuko glared at them. ”You’ll regret breaking a deal with me.” He and two other Firebenders kicked and shot flames at the group. They flew up in the air, though Maya couldn’t tell if they had jumped or where flown up by the force of the fire.

One of the pirates in the front landed and ran at them, throwing three little black balls. The exploded into smoke that stopped them from seeing anything.

Maya stumbled back, coughing. The pirate yelled and jumped into the smoke.

Three of Zuko’s sentries yelled and charged at Sokka and Aang, who were trying to untie their bonds. The pirates defended them and fought back.

Soon, the whole beach was covered in smoke. The sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Maya couldn’t see a thing, and she used her Firebending to dodge and deflect and defend herself from anything that moved, unable to tell if they were a friend or foe.

Maya stumbled out and found herself next to Zuko, who still had the scroll.

He turned in time to dodge the captain’s sword.

Zuko and the captain jumped into battle, Zuko using his Firebending to block and attack.

Just as Maya moved to join the fight, she was hit and the chest and knocked to the ground, gasping for breath. The pirate that had attacked her used a rope to grab the scroll, but the flying lemur stole it from him. The lizard bird chases him.

Voices shouted — Sokka and the Avatar trying to find each other — and then the smoke cleared away to reveal that was Aang surrounded. It returned just as quickly. Airbending.

Maya stood as Iroh separated Zuko and the captain.

“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?”

“We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!” Zuko snapped.

“It’s no proverb.” Iroh pointed down the beach, where the pirate ship was indeed sailing down the river. The Avatar and his friends must have stolen it to get away.

“Bleeding hongmonkeys!” The captain ran towards his ship in an attempt to catch up, and Zuko pointed and laughed.

He only stopped when he saw the pirates had stolen their small boat, and we’re sailing away in laughter. “Hey! That’s my boat!” He ran after them.

“Maybe it should be a proverb,” mused Iroh.

Maya sighed and shook her head.

“Come on, you two!” Zuko yelled, spurring Maya and Iroh to run after him.

The pirates were catching up with the Avatar, and Maya could see some sort of battle taking place.

Zuko skidded to a quick stop, and only when Maya nearly ran into him did she see why. The river ended in a water fall over a cliff. The boats were going to fall. But — no! The pirate ship had stopped as a product of Waterbending. Their boat slammed into it.

The ships fell over. She could see Aang, Sokka, and Katara being caught by their sky bison. She assumed the pirates died when the boats landed with a crash and sent a large wave down the river.

“My boat!” Zuko yelled.

“We’ll get another one,” Maya said.

Iroh came up behind them and placed his hands on his knees, panting, before straightening and laughing. “Prince Zuko, you’re really going to get a kick out of this. The Lotus Tile was in my sleeve the whole time.” He pulled it out.

Zuko grabbed it and threw it down the cliff.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **ANOTHER FEW DAYS** went by with nothing but smooth sailing and Iroh’s proverbs. No sign of the Avatar, no sign of angry pirates — because they had definitely made a new enemy.

Seagulls squawked as they flew over. Zuko used his monocular to scout the surrounding water. Maya fidgeted with little ball of flames as she looked out over the water. Iroh sniffed the air. “There is a storm coming. A big one.”

“You’re out of your mind, Uncle,” Zuko said as he put away his monocular. “The weather’s prefect. There’s not a cloud in sight.” Zuko crossed the deck to stand next to Iroh.

“A storm is approaching from the north,” Iroh insisted. “I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.”

“We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same.”

“Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew,” Iroh said.

“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter,” Zuko yelled as the Lieutenant came up onto the deck. He raised a questioning eyebrow and frowned. Zuko stalked over to him, saying, “Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual’s safety.” Then he stalked off deck and slammed the door behind him.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Iroh reassured the Lieutenant. “He’s just all worked up.”

“No, I’m pretty sure he did mean that,” Maya said absentmindedly. He never seemed to care for anyone’s safety except his own — and Iroh and Maya’s, on occasion.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **AS IT TURNED** out, Iroh had been right about a storm coming. Dark storm clouds rolled in from the north, covering their ship in shadows. The crew watched the approaching storm, turning as Zuko came on deck, Iroh following. “Huh, looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all,” said the Lieutenant.

“Lucky guess,” Iroh said.

“Lieutenant!” Zuko said with anger in his voice. “You better learn some respect” — he jabbed two fingers into the Lieutenant’s chest — “or I will teach it to you.”

Maya rubbed her face and muttered, “Please drop it, please drop it, please drop it.” Iroh place a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

The Lieutenant turned toward Zuko as he stalked away. “What do you know about respect?” Zuko froze. Iroh made a **If you know what’s good for you, shut up** look. Maya groaned. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from hardworking crew to your esteemed Uncle shows you know nothing about respect.”

Iroh stopped forward and placed a hand on his forehead, sighing. 

“You don’t care about anyone but yourself,” the Lieutenant continued. “Then again, what should I expect from spoiled prince.”

Zuko turned around and stuck his arm out in a fighting stance. The Lieutenant followed.

“Easy now,” said Iroh.

Metal clanged as the arm bands of the two uniforms hit each other. Zuko’s hand steamed. Iroh broke them apart. “Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I’m sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better.”

The Lieutenant and Zuko continued to stare at each other and then the Lieutenant turned and walked away.

“I don’t need your help keeping order on my ship,” Zuko spat.

“If you call fighting every crew member whenever they anger you ‘order’, then yeah, that was great,” Maya said, then winced as she realized it probably wasn’t the right time for remarks like that. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, but Zuko pulled away. He stalked forward and stared at the storm.

She could only imagine what he was thinking. About his father, who never liked him and said he only showed weakness. Ozai had always said Zuko shows no respect, especially on the day of the Agni Kai. And Zuko did not like being reminded of it.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THE CREW SPENT** the storm below deck in the engine room, a small metal room with a fire blazing in the center of a barrel, complaining about Zuko. Maya sat on the walkway above, legs hanging the right the bars, listening but not participating. She had considered following Zuko, but she knew he’d prefer to be alone.

“I’m sick of taking his orders, and I’m tired of chasing his Avatar,” said the Lieutenant. “I mean, who does Zuko think he is?”

“Do you really want to know?” Iroh asked as he entered the room.

The Lieutenant stood. “General Iroh, we were just—”

Iroh waved a hand. “It’s okay. May I join you?”

“Of course, sir.”

Iroh walked down the steps and sat next to the Lieutenant. “Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much.” Maya gripped the bars tighter as Iroh recounted the day of the Agni Kai. How Zuko wasn’t allowed in the war meeting, how Iroh let him in as long as he promised to be quiet. How he had spoken out about the plan to send the new recruits as a distraction. How he had said they’d all be slaughtered and it was wrong. “Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were . . . dire consequences. After Zuko’s outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko’s challenge of the General was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this.”

“Agni Kai,” the Lieutenant realized. “A fire duel.”

“That’s right,” said Iroh. “Zuko looked upon the old General he had insulted, and declared he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against the General’s plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord’s war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.” 

Maya shuddered as she remembered that day. The horror she had felt as Zuko cried and begged for forgiveness, and Ozai ignored him and burned his son. The absolute glee on Azula’s face as she watched her brother scream in pain.

“When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him,” Iroh continued, “he begged for mercy.” Iroh explained Zuko begging for mercy, and Ozai saying suffering would be his teacher. “I looked away.”

“It was awful,” Maya said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. “He didn’t want to leave. He cried and begged, but nothing worked. He had to retrain himself, as the burn had made him partially blind and deaf on that side of his face. He was terrified of fire, terrified of himself, for so long. He’s just barely over that fear. I tried to leave with him, but my father wouldn’t let me. I guess it didn’t matter in the end, one way or another.”

The crew was a mix of horrified and sympathetic faces.

“I always thought . . . that Prince Zuko was in a training accident,” said the Lieutenant.

“It was no accident,” Iroh said. “After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had showed shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.”

“So that’s why he’s so obsessed,” the Lieutenant muttered. “Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has for things returning to normal.”

Iroh shook his head. “Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.”

Lightning sounded outside the ship, and everyone jumped up. It had sounded close.

Sure enough, when they got up on deck, they found that they had been hit. The boat was rocking unevenly, the deck tilted, and large waves crashed onto the deck, threatening to capsize them.

“Where were we hit?” Zuko yelled over the wind.

“I don’t know!” the Lieutenant replied.

“Look!” Iroh pointed to the helmsman, who was barely holding onto the twisted metal of the upper deck.

Zuko climbed up the ladder, Maya and the Lieutenant right behind. Lightning cracked around them, but it seemed to pass right through them.

The helmsman fell. Zuko grabbed his arm as he fell past, and Maya lowered him down to the Lieutenant, who carried him down.

“The Avatar!” Zuko yelled once they got down, watching the sky bison pass by.

“What do you want to do, sir?” the Lieutenant asked.

“Let him go,” Zuko said. “We need to get this ship to safety.”

Maya smiled.

“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm,” Iroh said.

The crew stood on deck and watched as they sailed through the calm in the center of the storm.

“Uncle,” said Zuko, “I’m sorry.”

“Your apology is accepted,” Iroh said, placing a hand in his shoulder.

Maya placed her hand on his other shoulder. “Somehow, I think the crew will be a lot more understanding from now on.”

Zuko have her a questioning glance, but she only smiled in response.

The sky bison flew from the water and sailed right over the ship. Zuko and Aang stared at each other. Maya waved.

No one moved.

Hunting the Avatar could wait for another day.


	6. june

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko seeks help from a pretty cool looking bounty hunter (in Maya’s words)

**“AH, SEE PRINCE** Zuko?” Iroh said, pouring more tea for Zuko. “A moment of quiet is good for your mental wellbeing.”

They drank tea in Zuko’s room, something they didn’t do often. On one wall hung the dao swords Zuko used during his escapades as the Blue Spirit. Two Fire Nation banners hung on opposite walls, large pots under them — likely for storage, or maybe just decoration. Under a narrow window was an alter for mediating, with four flickering candles and a dragon head. Above the window were two cross crossing animal bones. A cot sat in the corner, the table they sat at in the center.

Zuko tried to take a sip of his tea, but spilled it when the ship jolted. He growled and stood.

On the deck, the Firebenders were backing away from a girl riding a shirshu — a giant badgermole-like creature. She wore a sleeveless black tunic with two belts buckled over black leggings, and had black fingerless gloves that went up to nearly her shoulders. Her dark hair was tied half up, and her shoes had a curved point to them, suggesting she was probably from the Fire Nation, or maybe she just liked their fashion. All in all, she looked pretty cool.

“Get back!” she yelled. “We’re after a stowaway.”

“There are no stowaways on my ship,” Zuko said, approaching the girl.

The shirshu ripped metal from the deck and flung it away. The crew ducked, and it hit the tower with a clang. The shirshu stuck its head in the hole, and a man in ripped and dirty green clothes jumped out and ran. The shirshu chased him down the deck and hit him twice with his tongue. The man fell to the ground.

“He’s paralyzed,” Zuko said.

“Only temporary,” said the girl has she hauled him up by his shirt. “Toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he’ll be in jail and I’ll have my money.”

“You’re a bounty hunter,” Maya realized.

“Mhm.”

“But how did you find him on my ship?” Zuko asked.

“My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away.” The girl climbed back on her shirshu.

“Well, I’m impressed,” said Iroh. The girl slashed her whip, and the shirshu took off running, jumping right over the rail and onto the dock. “Very impressed.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **MAYA LATER FOUND** Zuko standing on the upper deck, watching as the crew fixed the hole in the deck — she could already tell they would need to buy supplies for repairs, and Zuko didn’t seem happy about that.

“Watcha thinking?” she asked, coming up next to him.

“That shirshu girl.”

“What about her?”

“She said her shirshu can track a rat from a continent away. Do you think she could track the Avatar?”

Maya shrugged. “I don’t see why not, if you had something of his.” She turned to him. “You don’t, do you?”

Zuko reached into the pocket of his armor and pulled out a blue Water Tribe necklace, now covered in mud. “Think this will work?”

She gaped at him, then burst out laughing. He still had that? She had assumed Katara had gotten it back sometime during the the pirate fiasco.

Zuko scowled. “I don’t get what’s so funny.”

“I just didn’t expect you to have that still, is all,” Maya said once she contained her laughter. “But yes, I think it will work fine.”

“Good. We’ll be looking for her tonight.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY FOUND AN** Earth Kingdom bar in the middle of the woods, with a shirshu sleeping outside. They’d found the Shirshu Girl. Which was good, because Maya did not want to search through anymore bars. Five was enough for one night.

The bar was three stories high, with lots of windows, most of which were closed. Inside, pillars supported two balconies — the second and third floors. A large crowd surrounded the center table where Shirshu Girl was arm wrestling a buff guy. 

“Out of my way!” Zuko yelled, pushing the yelling crowd aside. “Step aside, filth.”

Iroh trailed behind, telling the crowd “He means no offense, I’m certain you bathe regularly.”

The crowd jeered.

“I need to talk to you,” Zuko told Shirshu girl.

“Well, if it isn’t my new friends, Angry Boy, Pretty Girl, and Uncle Lazy.”

Maya blushed; Zuko scowled; Iroh laughed.

Shirhsu Girl won the arm wrestling contest, earning a large cheer from the crowd and a groan from her opponent.

“Your beast trashed my ship,” Zuko said. “You have to pay me back.”

“The beast is called a shirshu, Zuko,” Maya said.

Shirhsu Girl collected the money being thrown in the table. “I’d love to help you out, but I’m a little short on money.” She leaned back in her chair. “Drinks on me!”

More cheers.

“Yeah, you sure look short on money,” Maya muttered.

Zuko grabbed Shirshu Girl’s hand, stopping her from taking a drink. “Money isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Oh? I’d love to find out what you had in mind.”

He practically dragged Shirshu girl outside and showed her Katara’s necklace. “I need you to find someone.”

“What happened?” asked Shirshu Girl, leaning against her shirshu. “Your girlfriend run off on you?”

“It’s not the girl I’m after. It’s the bald monk she’s traveling with.”

“Whatever you say.”

“If you find them, I’ll consider the damage to my ship payed for.”

Shirshu Gril climbed on her shirshu with a snort. “Forget it.”

“Plus, we’ll pay your weight in gold,” said Iroh.

Shirshu Girl slid to the ground and jabbed a finger in Iroh’s chest. “Make it your weight, and we get a deal.”

Iroh laughed. “You got it.”

Shirshu Girl took the necklace from Zuko. “Get on.” She walked back to her shirshu and held the necklace under his nose. He sniffed the air, then took off running, the four of them on top.

It was hard to fit four people on the shirshu, but they made it work. Maya held onto Zuko’s shoulders a little closer than she normally would have to keep from falling off. She could practically hear his scowl. Maya learned that Shirshu Girl’s name was June, and her shirshu was named Nyla, both of which she thought was pretty cool. And unique.

They travelled all over the Earth Kingdom, from a herbalist with a cat that had once gotten in trouble with the Fire Nation (and Maya wanted to know why), to a village with a fortune teller — Zuko almost got paralyzed, and Iroh flirted with said fortune teller.

Then, near noon, they burst into the courtyard of an Abbey, where nuns were mixing barrels of perfume. Nyla sniffed around before turning back to the doors.

“We’re getting close,” said June.

They continued on.

They travelled through the woods in silence, and found Sokka and Katara alone on the path. The Avatar was not with them. Nyla sniffed around before confirming it had found the source of the scent.

“So this is your girlfriend,” June said. “No wonder she left. She’s way too pretty for you.”

Zuko hopped off Nyla. “Where is he? Where’s the Avatar?”

“We split up,” said Sokka. “He’s long gone.”

“How stupid do you think I am?” Zuko asked.

“Pretty stupid.”

Maya covered a laugh with a cough.

Sokka grabbed Katara’s hand and started running, but Nyla paralyzed them both.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Zuko asked.

“It’s seeking a different scent,” said June as Nyla moved closer to Sokka and Katara. “Perhaps something that the Avatar held.”

Nyla caught another scent, lifting her head and taking off running, barely giving Zuko time to climb back on from draping Sokka and Katara over the animal’s back.

Nyla led them back to the Abbey. The nuns screamed and hid behind their fancy barrels of perfume. Nyla sniffed around. 

“What’s it doing?” Zuko asked. “It’s just going in a circle.”

Nyla stopped going in a circle, and looked up instead. Maya squeaked and struggled to find balance as Nyla reared up, trying to paralyze the flying figure above them — the Avatar, she realized.

They fell off Nyla in a heap. Nyla collapsed a few feet away, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

June stood and snapped her whip at Nyla. “Up!” She climbed back on Nyla and ran right at the Avatar.

The sky bison intervened, ramming them into a wall.

Two Nuns dragged Katara and Sokka to the edge of the courtyard. Zuko stood, and turned to face the Avatar. They jumped into a battle of fire and air.

An explosion shook the courtyard. Aang and Zuko flew back, landing on opposite roofs.

Maya yelled.

Just to her luck, she was stopped from helping in any way by Nyla paralyzing her as she got up. That’s what she got for standing right in front of her.

“Well, isn’t this fun?”

From her place on the ground, Maya watched as Nyla and the sky bison fought — Nyla trying to paralyze the sky bison, while the bison dodged until it was hit and fell to the ground. It didn’t stay down long, the poison seemingly having no affect on such a large animal. The two animals charged at each other, and as they hit, June flipped over the bison, landing hard on the ground. She barely dodged the bison’s paw. 

Meanwhile, Zuko had gotten up and was now charging at the Avatar — on the roof, of course. Aang flipped over Zuko to dodge and attack, and threw a blast of air at him. Zuko slammed into the wall. Zuko jumped off the roof and Nyla stopped the Avatar from following. She chased him down the roof, and this time the sky bison slammed his tail on the ground, breaking up the roof enough that Nyla and the Avatar were separated. 

They continued around the courtyard.

Iroh was not paying attention. Instead, he was investigating the perfumes. He placed one in his sleeve. 

Maya stopped paying attention until Zuko and June cornered Aang a few feet away from where she was. The Avatar dodged all of June and Zuko’s attacks, but he wouldn’t last long. 

Across the courtyard, Katara was Waterbending the perfume over to them. It billowed over them, casting a shadow. Then it fell. Nyla snarled and jerked around, overwhelmed. She hit Zuko, who collapsed next to Maya.

“Hey.”

June tried to calm Nyla, and got paralyzed in the process. Iroh ran forward and caught her as she fell on top of him. “Hmph.” So he’d help June, a girl he just met, but not her or Zuko? Figures.

Nyla continued to freak out, before jumping over the wall of the courtyard and disappearing into the woods.

Iroh lay with June on top of him.

“Uncle?” Zuko asked. “I didn’t see you get hit with the tongue.”

“Shh.”

Maya sighed. She would never understand Iroh.


	7. crew stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya and Zuko are forced to change their plans

**EVEN AFTER THREE** years, Maya wasn’t sure how she felt about music nights. On one hand, it was a time to relax and have fun — it was always needed, even if it had now been many days since June and Nyla, and nothing exciting had happened besides a few trips to the market and sparing sessions. One the other hand, no one knew how to sing. Only Zuko could — assuming he still had the same skills he had as a child — but he refused to even be on the deck — he wouldn’t even resort to playing the tsungi horn, like Iroh kept insisting he did.

The Lieutenant played a string instrument while Iroh sang a song about the four seasons. It was off pitch and his voice was scratchy, but something about it was comforting. Two other crew members played the drums, and the cook and helmsman danced around the crackling fire. Maya sat and watched, tapping her foot along to the beat. If she had her sketchbook, she’d draw the scene in front of her.

Maya had actually been starting to enjoy the music when the two dancers stopped, and the music cut out awkwardly. 

She turned to see Zhao with two of his Firebenders boarding the ship. Zhao was wearing a triumphant smirk that made Maya’s skin crawl. Zhao seemed to be like a parasite: always there to stuff out the fun; something you could never get rid of.

“What do you want, Zhao?” Maya asked.

“That is no way to speak to an Admiral,” Zhao responded coolly.

“So you’re an Admiral now?” Maya deadpanned. “How exciting.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it? Now, I have a bit of news for you. You’re whole crew — everyone on this boat — has been recruited to join me at the North Pole. I plan to lay seige and conquer the Northern Water Tribe. It is where the Avatar is, after all. Finally settled in one place. All of you will be joining me — except Prince Zuko and this traitor. General Iroh, of course, has a choice.”

“Wait, wait, wait. When you say everyone, you mean _everyone_?” Maya asked. “Like, even the cook _everyone_?”

Zhao sighed and looked at Maya as if this was the stupidest he’d ever heard. “Yes, I even mean the cook. We will need our energy before battle, after all.” Maya snorted. “General Iroh, your answer?”

Iroh shook his head. “I do not wish to join you.”

“Very well,” said Zhao. “I will need to inform Prince Zuko about this change of plans, if you wouldn’t mind taking me to him.”

“This way,” said Maya, Iroh following.

The ship felt empty as they walked through the halls, nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing around them. Most of the crew was up on the deck for music night, others were in their rooms, and no doubt some were already preparing to leave.

Maya opened the door to Zuko’s room. All the lights were off, and Zuko leaned against the far wall, sulking in his sparing gear.

“For the last time,” Zuko said, “I’m not playing the tsungi horn.”

“No, it’s about our plans,” Iroh said. “There’s a bit of a problem.” 

Maya and Iroh moved out of the way, allowing Zhao to enter the room. “I’m taking your crew.”

“What?” Zuko marched to Zhao.

“I’ve recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole.”

“Uncle, is that true?” Zuko asked.

“I’m afraid so. He’s taking everyone. Even the cook.” Iroh looked heartbroken.

Maya placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get another crew, eventually.” Iroh didn’t look so sure.

“Sorry you won’t be there to watch me capture the Avatar,” Zhao said. “But I can’t have you getting in my way again.”

Zuko lunged at Zhao, but Iroh stopped him. “No.”

Zhao’s gaze crossed the room, to where Zuko hung his dao swords. He crossed the room and examined them closely, almost like he recognized them. Zuko seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he stiffened. Maya knew about Zuko being the Blue Spirit, and if Zhao found out about it, he’d be done for.

Zhao picked one up. “I didn’t know you were skilled with broad swords, Prince Zuko.”

“I’m not,” Zuko said. “They’re antiques. Just decorative.”

“Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?” Zhao asked, and Zuko clenched his fists.

“Just rumors,” said Iroh. “I don’t think he is real.”

“He’s real alright. He’s a criminal, enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feelings justice will catch up with him soon.” Zhao handed Zuko the sword and continued to the door. “General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind.”

The door clicked close behind him.

“I can’t believe he’d really take the whole crew,” Zuko said, placing the sword back in its spot.

“Aw, you should know Zhao better by now,” Maya said, leaning an arm on Zuko’s shoulder. “He just loves ruining everything, doesn’t he?”

“I hope this means we will not be continuing on with our plan.” Iroh said. “Sneaking into the Northern Water Tribe will be dangerous with so many Fire Nation ships.”

Zuko shook his head. “No, he made sneaking into the Water Tribe easier for us.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THE CREW LEFT** the next night night, leaving Maya, Zuko, and Iroh alone on the boat. It had felt empty before, but now it felt like a ghost town. She almost expected the ship to swallow them whole.

Zuko sulked in his room. Iroh had offered to go for a walk, but Maya and Zuko refused — Zuko because he wanted to keep sulking, and Maya because she didn’t want to leave Zuko alone, even if she was on the other side of the ship.

Maya mediated in her room, trying to clear her head and think. She didn’t much like Zuko’s plan, but he seemed set on going through with it. She wouldn’t let him do it alone, though. Of course, she was holding onto hope that he’d change his mind. If anything went wrong — anything at all — there was no way they would get out alive. Not when surrounded by so many Waterbenders on their home turf. Especially with the full moon approaching. The plan was a suicide mission.

A door creaked open, interrupting her thoughts.

“Zuko?” she called, crossing to her door.

“Maya?” Zuko said, joining her in the hall.

Maya shook her head. “Wasn’t me. Wasn’t you. Iroh?”

Zuko nodded. “Uncle is that you?”

No reply.

“Guess it’s not. Maybe the crew changed their mind?”

Zuko shook his head. “More likely it’s someone sneaking on. Stay behind me.”

They crept through the dark halls, hands up in defensive positions. Zuko stayed in front of Maya, acting as a shield, though she found it unnecessary. She could protect herself just fine.

They met no one. They heard nothing.

They entered the control room. No one else was on the ship.

“Ok. That was weird. Probably just a normal ship sound, and we only noticed it because the ship is so empty, y’know?”

Zuko nodded. “Right. That’s probably it.”

Maya turned back to the door, ready to pass it off as paranoia.

A lizard bird squawked.

She turned. Just outside sat a very familiar animal.

“The pirates,” Maya said. “Zuko, we need to get off the boat. Now.”

Too late for that. Maya had barely finished her sentence before and explosion sounded below them, and fire burst through the open door.

Maya screamed as she was thrown back into the wall, barely covering her head before glass from the window rained down on her. She curled in on herself as another explosion went off, shaking the boat.

She gasped for breath. Her skin burned, though whether it was because of the fire or the glass she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both. All she knew is she had to get off the ship.

Maya coughed, and even the simple action hurt. “Zuko?”

“Maya?”

“Zuko! Where are you?”

“Over here.”

Maya crawled towards Zuko’s voice, careful to keep down. There wasn’t enough fire to hurt them yet, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. Maya grabbed onto Zuko’s hand, hissing in pain as she did so.

“I’m pretty sure the whole ship is on fire,” Maya said. “We need to jump.”

Zuko shook his head, his whole body trembling.

“Zuko, look, I know you don’t like being surrounded by so much fire, but we _need_ to get out, before it hurts either of us. You can already feel it, can’t you?”

See, Firebenders weren’t easily burned. It took a lot of fire power, from extreme skill or emotion; sometimes it just mattered how much fire there was. They should have been fine staying in the ship another few minutes, but Maya could already feel the tingling. If they didn’t get out now they’d be burned to a crisp.

Maya helped Zuko up, and together they stumbled to the now open wall. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They jumped.

Maya had been right when she said the whole boat was on fire. The flames blurred together as they fell. She may have been delirious, but Maya was pretty sure they were reaching out for them. It would have been comforting, had they not nearly died by the same flames.

She regretted the decision to jump as soon as they hit the water. The impact hurt and first, but then came the relief. The cool water was comforting compared to the intense heat of the fire. She could have floated there forever without a second thought. It was comforting. It was peaceful. It was safe.

And then she noticed the blood. Sure, she knew there would be some, but she hadn’t expected this much. It should have only been a few scratches.

An arm wrapped around her waist, causing her to gasp in pain. Only, she was still under water, so instead she swallowed a mouth full of bloodied water. She surfaced, coughing and gagging and gasping. She barely had enough strength to help pull herself to shore. Whoever had grabbed her set her down on hard ground.

“Maya? Maya can you hear me?”

Her surroundings came into focus. She was sprawled on the docks, not too far from where their ship was burning and sinking. In the dark, the fire almost formed a glowing halo around Zuko’s head. It looked almost . . . angelic. Wow, she must have been delirious to have that thought.

They were hidden, though she couldn’t process why they’d want to be. Zuko leaned over her, concern written all over his bruised and bloody face.

“Hey, Zuko.”

Zuko’s expression turned to relief. “Look, the glass cut your side. Uncle is getting medicine to help. Just stay awake, alright?”

Zuko didn’t look too good himself. He had scratches on his face, and a bruise on his non-scarred eye. It was already starting to swell. He looked thoroughly terrified, what from the burning ship behind him, the nearly dying, and her injury.

A half hour later, Maya was sitting against a rock on the top of the hill Iroh had taken his walk on. Her stomach and forearms were wrapped in bandages, her wounds closed and thoroughly cleaned and lathered in herbal cream. She was no longer bleeding, but it still hurt to move. Iroh was brewing tea, because apparently the situation called for it.

“That gave me quite a scare,” Iroh was saying. “I was sure you both were dead.”

“‘Fraid you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Maya said. “But what do we do now? Please tell me we’re still not gonna sneak onto Zhao’s ship.”

“ _I_ will be sneaking on, _you_ will be staying with Uncle and heal,” Zuko said from his rock. He had taken care of his few wounds, using the herbal cream with stop his eye from swelling so he could see, and cleaning his cuts on his face. He had no major wounds. Maya wondered if it was because she had been closer to the door, since Zuko insisted he stay in front to protect her. Well, that certainly turned out well.

“Not happening,” said Maya. “Not without me.”

“Maya, you need to heal. You are in no condition to fight,” said Iroh.

“Either Zuko and I go together, or Zuko doesn’t go at all,” she argued. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Maya, please don’t,” Zuko said, and Maya was surprised at how sad he sounded. For so long she had only heard him be angry or bitter. This . . . this was different.

“Iroh can join Zhao’s fleet. He’ll help us sneak on and find armor to disguise ourselves. I’ll wear extra bandages. We can go through with the plan tomorrow. I don’t care. I just want to be there.”

“We’re not going to be able to convince you to stay, will we?” Iroh asked, handing her a cup of tea.

Maya took a sip, grateful for the warmth it provided. She shook her head. “No, you won’t.”

“Fine,” Zuko said. “But if you don’t get any better between now and then, you’re not coming.”

And he stormed away, disappearing into the night.

Maya watched him go. “Why is he always so angry?”

Iroh took a sip of his tea. “My nephew is not good with emotions. He never has been, you know that, and his banishment only made it worse. He has so much pain inside him that he doesn’t know how to deal with, and it comes out as anger. And you, you are one of the only people who truly cares for him, who has always cared for him. He does not want you to get hurt. He wishes to protect you.”

“I just . . . wish there was a way to help him not be so bitter.”

“The only thing you can do is be there for him. Sometimes, that is the only thing you can do.”

They ended up going through with the plan. They would sneak off when they reached the North Pole, and no one would notice a thing. Maya was to stay behind, should she couldn’t do it.

She wouldn’t stay behind, even if it killed her. She had to be there for Zuko.


	8. kidnap an avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya and Zuko’s plan doesn’t go exactly according to plan

**MAYA WAS STARTING** to lose track of time. She could no longer tell how many days they had been on the ship, hidden away in the rarely used halls and storage rooms. It was all a blur of strategizing and hiding and trying not to reopen her wounds. 

Her and Zuko stayed huddled in the darkest corners of the rooms and halls, and if anyone passed, they acted as simple guards. No one could notice anything weird. If anyone was suspicious of them, they would bring it up to Zhao — they had unfortunately been forced to stowaway on Zhao’s ship, as it was the one with Iroh — and they would be done for.

The one good thing about it was that it gave Maya plenty of time to heal, and while she wasn’t feeling the best she could, she was in better condition than she had been days (weeks?) before. There would be no reason for her to need to stay back.

She told Zuko this much, and he didn’t look happy.

Maya was starting to understand why — at least, she thought she did. Her conversation with Iroh had made her look at Zuko’s behavior the past years completely differently. He was still bitter and angry, but now she was wondering if it was not only to protect himself so he wouldn’t get hurt again, but to protect others from himself. Like he thought there was something wrong with him.

Iroh and Maya were the two people Zuko should be pushing away the least.

She’d get through to him eventually.

Today, though, was when they would go through with their plan — hopefully without anything going wrong. Either they would capture the Avatar and head home (a fact Maya still wasn’t too happy about, but it made Zuko happy), or they would be killed.

Whatever happened, Maya hoped Zhao saw she didn’t give up easily. She would always be there to bother him.

“We’ll be landing soon,” Iroh whispered, checking behind him to make sure no one overheard. One stray soldier walked by, and Iroh waited for him to pass before continuing. “Do you have a plan?”

“I’m working on it, Uncle,” Zuko said.

“Let’s hope it’s better than our current one,” Maya said.

“It’s a good plan!” Zuko hissed.

“Probably will get us killed before we even reach the city, but it’s better than nothing, I guess,” Maya relented.

They left it at that.

Zuko and Maya left to gather last minute supplies, and Iroh left to do whatever it was a General did.

They returned to the abandoned storage room they’d be staying in, and packed one bag with any supplies they could find — a coil of rope, a medical kit, weapons.

The pair changed into their white clothes to blend in with the snow and headed to the boat room, where they would depart from the ship.

Above, she could hear the sounds of the catapults launching — the first strike. They would soon leave.

The sun had set by the time they were close enough to disembark. They had anchored for the night; no one wanted to risk attacking when the moon was nearly full.

“If you’re fishing for an octopus, my nephew,” Iroh said as Zuko was preparing the boat to set sail, “you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.”

“We don’t need your wisdom right now, Uncle,” Zuko said.

“No, listen to him. I think we do need a bit of wisdom before going on a suicide mission,” Maya said, double checking that they had all their supplies.

“I’m sorry.” Iroh took a few steps forward. “I just, nag you because . . . well, ever since I lost my son—” Iroh broke off, scrunching up his face in an effort to not cry.

“Uncle,” said Zuko, knowing where this was going, “you don’t have to say it.”

“—I think of you as my own,” Iroh finished.

Zuko turned. “I know Uncle.” He bowed. “We’ll meet again . . .” Iroh hugged Zuko, who looked very uncomfortable with the contact. Maya shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. She missed having a family, even if she only had only ever had her father. “. . . after I have the Avatar.”

The two of them climbed onto the boat. Zuko sat in front, and Maya sat on her knees behind him. It was tight fit. Maya wasn’t sure how they’d be able to bring the Avatar back on this boat.

“Remember your breath of fire,” Iroh said and Zuko started pulling the ropes that dropped the boat. “It could save your life out there.”

“We will.”

“And put your hood up! Keep your ears warm!”

“We’ll be fine, Iroh!” Maya called up, worried someone would hear him and come investigate.

They hit the water, and Maya shivered as it splashed onto her arms. Zuko navigated through the blocks of ice. The ice offered cover, and Zuko made sure to stay as close to them as possible. The only sounds were the barks of the turtle seals and the splash of the paddles hitting the water.

Maya watched as her breath fogged in front of her — which she found fascinating, for some reason — until she decided it would be best to pull up her hood and mask. Better to stay warm, even if she was good at regulating her body temperature.

They stayed especially close to the icebergs as they approached the outer wall. It was lined with watchtowers, and Maya could make out the forms of Waterbenders patrolling them. The outer wall itself was carved with intricate patterns that Maya would have taken the time to examine more closely if they weren’t in a hurry. The wall had been marred by cracks outlined in soot, caused by the Fire Nation attacks — some parts of the wall had come down completely. Maya thought the sight warranted being drawn. If only a sketchbook was essential to this mission.

They docked on the ice berg closest to the wall. 

“How are we gonna get in?” Maya asked as they crouched on the top of the hill. Zuko examined their surroundings. The couldn’t sneak through the patrol. There were too many Waterbenders. They’d have to get through undetected.

The turtle seals groaned again, and Zuko gasped. “The turtle seals! They have to come up for air somewhere!”

“We’re not swimming through the water, Zuko. You know how cold it is? And how long they can hold their breaths for?”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Zuko asked, crouching to examine the turtle seal’s entry hole.

Maya sighed. “. . . no.”

“Let’s go, then.” Zuko dived into the water, giving Maya no choice but to follow.

The water was freezing. The cold reached down to her bones, and movement got harder the longer they swam — it didn’t help that her lungs were screaming for air.

They followed the turtle seals, weaving through the ice, until the reached the exit hole.

Zuko and Maya pulled themselves out of the water, gasping for breath. Maya tried to slow her breathing down into even breaths in an attempt to regulate her body temperature and warm up, while Zuko’s breaths kept coming out in short, quick bursts, even when he used his fire breath.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Maya said.

“I don’t care.”

“Mm, probably should. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Maya helped Zuko up, and they pushed through the turtle seals and to the other side of the large cavern, where there was a small waterfall falling down a tunnel. They started climbing.

This was arguably worse than swimming, because climbing and not breathing was very hard — and of course there was Zuko slipping, knocking Maya down and making her nearly gasp for breath. When they got to the top, it was iced over, and Maya had to wait for Zuko to melt it and climb out before she could follow.

“Let’s never do that again, alright?” Maya said, looking around at where they had emerged.

Everything was carved out if ice, and it was beautiful. Maya again felt the urge to sit there and draw all night. They had emerged in a tunnel with an opening into the ocean — likely some sort of drainage. Right in front of them was a staircase leading to a dark hallway.

They followed the hallway to an entrance to . . . an oasis? The floor, or not floor, was completely water, with a waterfall in the back. A patch of land floated in the center, with a pond and bamboo stalks. Two bridged pathways led to where they were standing. Katara and a girl with fancy white hair and fancy clothes — she looked like a princess — stood under an archway. The Avatar sat at the pond, meditating, eyes closed and tattoos glowing.

“—I’m perfectly capable of protecting him,” Katara was saying.

“Well,” said Zuko, “aren’t you a big girl now.”

“No,” Katara said, turning to where Maya and Zuko were now crossing the bridge.

“Yes,” Zuko said. “Hand him over, and I won’t have to hurt you.”

Zuko kicked and jumped, shooting fire at Katara. She quickly doused it with water. Zuko advanced on Katara, but she stood her ground, throwing Zuko back with a large wave. He tumbled to the ground in front of her.

“I see you’ve learned a new trick, but I didn’t come this far to lose to you,” Zuko said, refusing to let Maya help him up.

Zuko spun and fired at Katara. Katara retaliated with another large wave, knocking Zuko and Maya back a few feet. The water around them froze their feet in place, them circled around their whole bodies and froze them in place. 

“You little peasant,” Zuko said, and Maya resisted the urge to scold him. “You’ve found a master, haven't you?”

The ice glowed orange as Zuko melted it. Ice shattering, Zuko jumped out with a yell, shooting a fire ball at Katara.

Maya stayed where she was in case Zuko needed help — and yeah, okay, she didn’t want Zuko yelling at her since she was still technically injured — but he seemed to be doing fine on his own, advancing until he was face to face with Katara.

He circled around her and grabbed the Avatar’s collar. Katara shot water at him, throwing him back to the wall of the oasis and freezing him in place.

Maya yelled and ran at Katara. They fell to the ground. Katara hit her head hard in the ground, and while she was dazed, Maya scrambled up the ice holding Zuko.

“It’s almost daybreak, we’ll be able to melt it better soon,” she said.

Barely a minute later, the oasis lightened as the sun rose. They melted the ice and slid to the ground. Zuko fired again Katara as she was getting up, sending her flying back into the pole of the archway.

“You rise with the moon,” Zuko said, grabbing the Avatar’s clothes. “I rise with the sun.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Maya asked.

Zuko turned and glared at her before stalking off, pulling Aang behind him, and leaving Maya to jog to catch up.

Maya looked back as they left the oasis. Katara lay unconscious on the ground, and at some point, the other Water Tribe girl had left — probably to get help.

Trudging through the snow was miserable. It was all the way up to her knees, and every footstep was heavier as she dragged her feet. Her shoes and pants were soaked; she was freezing even with her body temperature regulation; the wind was blowing in her face, making it hard to see; her adrenaline was fading, leaving her feeling exhausted; and she was pretty sure her stitches had torn open.

All in all, she would not recommend this. She wasn’t even sure they were heading the right way. Everything was just white, for as far as she could see. An endless expanse or nothingness. For all Maya knew, her and Zuko could be heading further into the tundra with nothing but a bit of food, some rope, and an unconscious (or meditating? She didn’t know the difference) Avatar. Oh yeah, they were doing great.

“This sucks. This is awful. This is horrible,” Maya complained, pulling her hand away from her side to see it stained red. Great.

“This is why I wanted you to stay on the ship,” Zuko grumbled, readjusting his hold on the Avatar.

“Because I’m complaining, or because my stitches tore open? Because I have every right to complain. If we don’t figure out where we’re going, I’ll bleed out. And you’ll freeze.”

Zuko sighed. “There’s extra bandages in your bag. When we find shelter you can rebandage your wound.”

Maya glanced around. “What shelter are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, there has to be a cave somewhere,” Zuko snapped, motioning to the hills and mountains surrounding them. “Quit complaining. We have what we came for.”

Maya snorted. “You complain _just_ as much as I do — actually, you complain even more — so you’re not allowed to tell me to shut up.”

“As captain of our ship I am.”

“Our ship doesn’t exist anymore.”

“I’m still — never mind. I think I see a cave up ahead. We’ll stop there.”

“Only took five hours.”

“It was not that long.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

Before they reached the cave, Maya took an unfortunate step, which caused the ice to crack under her.

“Uh oh.”

They started running. The ice cracked behind them, and they barely stayed in front on the opening fissure. The three of them were thrown forward by the force, and tumbled for a few feet. When she stopped, sprawled on her back, Maya glanced back. The ice had collapsed, leaving a large canyon in its wake.

Maya lifted a hand, then winced. “Permission to complain?”

“ _No_.”

“Thats it, I’m finding a new best friend who _actually_ listens to me when I complain.”

“Where are you gonna find those friends?”

“Ouch. Low blow, Zu.”

Maya stood, wincing has she did so. All that running had not helped her at all. “So, how much you wanna bet that our cave is now it that canyon?”

“Actually,” said Zuko, picking up the Avatar, “it’s right there.”

Maya turned. There was a small opening in the ground. “You spotted _that_ from that far away? Is your one good eye a superhuman eye?”

Zuko ignored her, trudging to the opening. It was narrow in the front, but it slowly opened into a not-so-narrow back. There was a little snow on the inside, but mostly it was rock. It offered protection from the wind and snow. It would work.

Zuko dragged the Avatar in and tossed him in the floor, then proceeded to tie up his arms and legs. His tattoos still glowed, and his eyes were still closed.

Maya slid to the ground, digging around her bag for those bandages. Finding them, she starting rewrapping her side. Zuko tried to keep warm. “You’re still doing that wrong.”

“Then why don’t you show me how to do it correctly?”

“Sure, I’ll get right on that,” Maya remarked. “Zuko, it takes _time_ to learn this stuff! If we survive this, it’ll be on the top of my list of ‘Things To Get Through Zuko’s Head.’”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zuko said, “I finally have you, but I can’t get you home because of this blizzard.”

“What are you talking about? Oh, wait — is this your villain monologue? Continue.”

Zuko glared at her, before crossing to the entrance and continuing. “There’s always something. Not that you would understand. You’re like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She’s a Firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky; he says I was lucky to be born. I don’t need luck through — I don’t want it. I’ve always had to struggle and fight, and that’s made me strong. It’s made me who I am.” He turned his head away.

“If you’re done with your villain monologue, maybe you can do something useful, like I dunno, help me come up with a plan on what we’re gonna do?” said Maya. “We’re stuck in a blizzard with limited supplies, you don’t know proper temperature regulation techniques, and I’m kinda stuck trying to not to bleed to death.”

“We’re not the villains,” Zuko said, ignoring everything else Maya had said.

“No, yeah, I’m pretty sure we are.”

Zuko sat down across from her and dug through the bag. “We’ll wait out the storm.”

“We still don’t know where we are.”

“Shut up.”

The Avatar twitched once, but other than that, there was no movement of any sort. The blizzard showed no signs of stopping soon.

Then the cave glowed and the Avatar gasped.

“Hey,” Maya said, not looking up, “sorry we kidnapped you. Again.”

The Avatar sat up, after trying to escape was unsuccessful.

“Welcome back,” said Zuko.

“Good to be back,” said Aang. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, sending Zuko flying against the wall. Maya waved as he ran out.

“Are you _ever_ going to be helpful?”

“Are you ever going to stop being stupid? He _Airbends_ , so obviously you cover his _mouth_ too!”

Zuko grumbled and left the cave. Maya followed him to the entrance.

Zuko picked up the Avatar, who was trying to wiggle his way to freedom. “That won’t be enough to escape.”

It wouldn’t, but a sky bison with a Waterbender, a Water Tribe warrior, and the Water Tribe princess would be.

“Appa!” the Avatar yelled.

Katara slid off, and Zuko dropped Aang before settling into a fighting stance. “Here for a rematch?”

“Trust me Zuko,” said Katara, “it’s not gonna be much of a match.”

Katara quickly defeated Zuko, leaving him unconscious in a pile of snow.

Maya ran out as Sokka untied Aang, but quickly stopped short when Katara raised her hands again. Maya raised her own in a sign of peace. “I don’t want to fight you. I’m just going to take Zuko and get out of here. Leave and help the Northern Water Tribe.”

Katara glared at her for a few more seconds before nodding and lowering her hands. The Avatar, Sokka, and Katara climbed back on Appa. Maya struggled to pick Zuko up. She could barely do it under normal circumstances, and her injury didn’t help.

“Wait,” said the Avatar, causing Maya to look up. “You won’t make it far on your own. You’re bleeding, and you’re barely holding our own weight. You should come with us.”

“ _What_?” Maya, Sokka, and Katara chorused.

“Aang, are your sure—”

“That seems pretty stupid—”

“I’d really rather not—”

“We can’t just leave you to die out here,” Aang argued.

“Uh, pretty sure we can,” Sokka said.

Aang turned to Maya. “You can ride with us as long as you don’t try to hurt any of us. We’ll take you back the oasis, where you and Zuko can leave.”

“But if you hurt any of us, we _will_ kill you,” said Katara. She still didn’t look too happy about this.

Maya nodded. “I won’t hurt any of you, I promise. Thank you.”

The Avatar nodded before turning away. Maya climbed on Appa, and Aang used Airbending to lift Zuko on.

Maya sat as far into the corner as she could get. She didn’t get why the Avatar would help her of all people. Maybe she had underestimated how nice or forgiving he could be. Maybe he just didn’t want to see anyone die and didn’t care about who she was. It didn’t really matter, did it?

“I can heal that for you,” Katara said suddenly.

Maya snapped her head up. “What?”

“Your stomach. I can heal it. I’m a healer now.”

Maya stared at Katara for a minute, trying to guess if she was tricking her. “Er — sure, I guess.”

Katara nodded, crawling closer to her. She held water above Maya’s waist. The water started glowing, and immediately Maya felt comfortable and warm as her wound closed up.

“So,” Sokka asked as Katara continued to heal Maya, “how’d you come to help Prince Psychopath?”

Maya frowned at the nickname. “He’s not insane. That would be Azula.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“We’ve been friends since we were kids. When this whole . . . thing started, it only made sense to . . . join him.”

Sokka frowned, obviously able to tell she wasn’t telling the whole story. Not that she would.

“You don’t seem to like Fire Nation that much. You’ve never really tried to hurt us,” Sokka said.

Maya shook her head. “I hate the Fire Nation.”

Sokka’s lips parted in shock. “So why do you still help Zuko hunt us?”

Katara took her hands away from Maya. “There, all healed. Mostly.”

Maya nodded as thanks. “I still help Zuko . . . well, we’ve been friends for years, like I said. And it’s not like I can go anywhere else. If anyone in the Fire Nation figures out I’m a traitor, they’d send me off the Fire Lord. If the Earth Kingdom figures out I’m a Firebender, I’d be killed. And obviously neither of the Water Tribes would accept me. Zuko at least offers some protection. Besides, I’m hoping to convince him that the Fire Nation isn’t worth it. It would . . . be best for him.”

Sokka nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer, and turned to Aang. “So, why are in such a hurry? Other than the obvious reasons.”

“The spirits are in trouble.”

Maya didn’t listen after that, too lost in thought. She was still surprised they had been at least somewhat kind to her — even going as far as to heal her — almost like they didn’t believe her be so bad. It was the first time anyone other than Zuko and Iroh had shown her kindness since she ran away she could remember.

Halfway to the Water Tribe, the world turned red.

She didn’t listen to the princess’s story about the moon spirit.

When they landed back in the oasis, Zhao stood on the other side of the pond with his Firebenders, bag in hand. The flying lemur interrupted his victory speech.

They slid off Appa and landed in a fighting stance.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite little traitor,” Zhao said. “I thought you were dead.”

“You should know by now, Zhao, that I’m not so easy to kill. If you want me dead, you better do it personally, like you did to my father.”

Katara gasped, like something suddenly made sense. “ _Oh_.”

“Don’t bother fighting.” Zhao lifted his pouch, and held his other hand out as if he were going to burn it — no, he _was_ going to burn it.

Aang dropped his staff, but everyone else stayed on guard. “Zhao, don’t,” Aang said.

“It’s my destiny. To destroy the moon, _and_ the Water Tribe.”

“Destroying the moon won’t hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone. Including you.”

“Think about it, Zhao,” Maya said. “Why do you think Firebenders can bend at night? Because the _moon_ reflects the sunlight down to us. If you destroy the moon spirit, not only will you be destroying Waterbending, but you’ll be stopping Firebenders from bending at night — something that’s a huge advantage to you, right? I wouldn’t want to be the one to explain that to the Fire Lord.”

“Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance,” Aang continued. “You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.”

“They’re right, Zhao,” said a familiar voice that almost made Maya cry. _Iroh_.

“General Iroh,” Zhao greeted. “Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?”

“I’m no traitor, Zhao.” Iroh lowered his hood. “The Fire Nation needs the moon too — Maya explained it well. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to the spirit—” Iroh pointed at Zhao “—I’ll unleash on you _tenfold_. _Let it go now_!”

Maya had never heard Iroh so angry. It was the exact opposite of his normal calm demeanor.

Zhao lowered himself to the floor and let the moon spirit go. Zhoa glanced at Maya as he stood, and she knew what he was going to do next. Zhao fired at the pond.

Maya gasped as the flames spread, and she pushed the Avatar behind her so he wouldn’t get hurt and dispersed the flames.

The moon disappeared from the sky. Everything turned depressing shades of gray.

Iroh crossed the bridge and fired at Zhao. He quickly took out all the Firebenders, but Zhao had disappeared.

The group gathered around the pond. Iroh lifted the moon spirit out of the pond. More than half it’s side was burned.

“There’s no hope now,” said the princess — Yue, she was pretty sure her name was. “It’s over.”

Aang’s tattoos and eyes glowed, and when he spoke, it sounded like hundreds of voices were speaking at the same time. “No, it’s not over.”

He stepped into the water. The water glowed, and then he fell in. The water glowed dark blue — _everything_ glowed dark blue. The water rose up, forming a giant fish. Aang had combined with the ocean spirit.

The spirit moved forward until she couldn’t see it anymore, but she got the feeling Aang was taking out the Fire Nation troops.

Everything faded back to gray.

Iroh placed the moon spirit back in the water.

“It’s too late,” Katara said. “It’s dead.”

“You have been touched by the moon spirit,” said Iroh, turning to Yue. “Some of it’s life is in you.”

Yue looked up. “Yes, you’re right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.”

Yue stood, but Sokka tried to stop her. “No! You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s my duty, Sokka.”

“I won’t let you. Your father told me to protect you.”

“I have to do this.”

Yue pulled away. She placed her hands on the fish. The fish started glowing, a bright, blinding light that spread out. Maya covered her eyes and looked away. When the light faded, Yue collapsed into Sokka’s arms.

“No!” Sokka yelled. He shook his head. “She’s gone.” He hugged Yue, then repeated, more clearly, “She’s gone.”

“I’m sorry, Sokka,” said Maya. “She shouldn’t have died.”

He looked surprised by her apology. 

Just as Maya thought nothing else surprising could happen that night, Yue’s body disappeared. It faded from existence, and the moon spirit glowed again. Iroh placed it in the water. Out rose Yue, now in fancy moon spirit clothes. 

“Goodbye, Sokka,” she said. “I’ll always be with you.” Yue-turned-moon-spirit kissed Sokka.

The moon returned in the sky. Balance was back.


	9. azula’s song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new villain is introduced

**THEY SPENT THREE** weeks on a small raft that could barely fit the three of them after escaping the Northern Water Tribe. True to their word, Aang and his friends had let them leave. She wondered if part of it was because Maya slightly opened up to them, or because her and Iroh had helped with the moon spirit — in a way — or because Zuko had fought Zhao instead of them. The fact that Zuko has refused to try to capture Aang when he was within reach sparked hope in Maya. And, according to Zuko, Zhao had also died by the hand of the ocean spirit. The only thing Maya regretted was not being there to see it happen.

Now, after three weeks at sea, they had arrived back in the Fire Nation. It was a small town, and the only one who anyone recognized was Iroh. Of course, Maya assumed they knew who Zuko was, as it was common knowledge that General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, was traveling with banished Prince Zuko. But no one recognized her. No one knew who she was. She was safe, for now.

She was happy for this too. She truly felt safe, for the first time since she could remember, sitting in the doorway to the courtyard in the outdoor spa. To her left, Iroh was getting a massage. To her right was a terrace with sweet smelling flowers and trees. An overhang provided shade along the edge of the courtyard, with tables and privacy curtains under, and Zuko sat across from her, wearing a large hat — presumably to cover his hair and face, to hide his identity. If it weren’t sound of water rushing below them, giving away that the spa sat on a river, Maya wouldn’t have been able to tell they were floating.

They wore simple clothes — white robes with red lining. Maya and Zuko had theirs tied at the waist, while Iroh wore his open for his massage.

“Ahhhh,” groaned Iroh. “This is what I’ve been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?”

“Most people, actually,” said Maya.

When Zuko didn’t respond, instead turning his head away, Iroh got up and crossed the room, sitting cross legged next to Zuko. “I see,” he said. “It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?”

“Three years ago today I was banished,” Zuko said. “I lost it all. I want it back.” Zuko lifted his head, an intense look in his eyes. Maya shuddered. If today was the anniversary of the Agni Kai, then the anniversary of her fathers death and running away would be coming up soon. She usually tried to forget it. “I want the Avatar,” Zuko continued. “I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I’m worthless.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Iroh said. “Why would he banish you if he didn’t care?”

Zuko glared at Iroh, and then got up and walked away. He stopped a good distance into the garden and gazed out at the horizon.

“Well, that was really comforting,” Maya said.

“That came out wrong, didn’t it?” Iroh asked.

“Yeah, it definitely did.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY STAYED THE** night in a small hut up the hill — though it seemed more like a mountain — from the spa. It was surrounded by gardens, and Maya drifted off to the sound of crickets chirping. The next day, Iroh took a walk down to the beach, and came back with a pouch a shells.

“Look at these magnificent shells,” Iroh said, picking on up from the pile on the table. “I’ll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come.”

“We don’t need anymore useless things,” Zuko said. “You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now.”

“Zuko has a point,” Maya said. “Maybe just keep one, if you really want to. But we shouldn’t carry things we don’t need.”

“Hello, Brother,” said a voice that immediately destroyed any sense of safety Maya felt. “Uncle. Maya, my old friend.”

“We were hardly friends,” Maya said.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko asked. In the corner, a girl in red clothes worthy of royalty sat at the table. Her hair was tied up, with two strands framing her face. Her amber — the same shade most Firebenders, Maya and Zuko included, had — eyes glinted with malice. Princess Azula, Zuko’s younger brother.

“In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions.” Azula stood, holding one of Iroh’s shells. She crossed the room and crossed her arms. “Have you become so uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“To what do we owe this honor?” Iroh asked.

“Hmm, must be a family trait,” Azula said. “Both of you so quick to get to the point.” She broke the shell with her nails.

“Maybe because none of us trust you,” Maya said. “Whatever you’re here for, it can’t be good.”

“Hm, well, maybe it won’t be good for _you_ , but it it quite good for Zuzu here.” Azula played with a hair in front of her face. “I come with a message from home. Father’s changed his mind.” She crossed her arms. “Family is suddenly very important to him. He’s heard rumors of plans to overthrow him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust.” Azula tilted her head down, and her next words were laced with fake sympathy and sadness. “Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.”

Maya clenched her fists and glared at Azula. She didn’t believe her for a second. Ozai had always hated Zuko, so why would he want him home now? He had three years to change his mind.

Zuko turned to the window, looking out at the setting sun. They sky was painted different shades of orange and red and purple. It also it looked like fire, which Maya thought was very fitting.

“Did you hear me?” asked Azula. “You should be happy. Excited. _Grateful_. I just gave you great news.”

“I’m sure your brother simply needs a moment—”

“Don’t interrupt, Uncle!” said Azula. She joined him at the window. “I still haven’t heard my thank you. I’m not a messenger. I didn’t have to come all this way.”

“Father . . . regrets?” Zuko asked. “He . . . wants me back?”

“I can see you need time to take this in,” said Azula. “I’ll come to call on you tomorrow. Oh, and Maya, if you leave the Fire Nation as soon as I’m gone, I’ll pretend I didn’t see you. Good evening.”

Maya wasn’t comforted. Azula always lied. About everything. When she was a kid, hardly a day had gone by when she hadn’t lied to her or Zuko. Maya had learned to spot the tells: the way her eyes narrowed slightly, the way she held herself with more confidence than usual, the small smirk on her lips.

No, she didn’t believe her for a second, and Maya only hoped she could convince Zuko not to either.

“We’re going home!” Zuko said that night as they packed their stuff. “After three long years! It’s unbelievable.”

“No, you get to go home,” Maya said. “I get to skip my way over to the Earth Kingdom and hope Azula keeps her promise.” In truth, Maya was hoping to figure out where Aang had gone. If he really believed she could switch sides, then maybe this would be the first step.

“It is unbelievable,” Iroh said. “I have never known my brother to regret anything.”

“It is hard to believe, Zuko,” Maya said gently. “Your father hates you. He had three years to let you come home, and he didn’t. Why now?”

“Did you listen to Azula?” Zuko asked. “Father’s realized how important family is to him. He cares about me.”

“We care about you!” Iroh said. “And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine.”

“Besides,” Maya said, “Azula always lies. When has she ever been nice to you? When has she acted as if she’s your sister, not your enemy?”

“You don’t know how my father feels about me! You don’t know anything!”

“You’re right, we don’t know how your father feels about you. But we can guess.”

“Zuko,” said Iroh. “I only meant that, in our family, things are not always what they seem.“

“I think you are exactly what you seem.” Zuko turned on Iroh. “A lazy, mistrusted, shallow old man who’s always been jealous of his brother.” Zuko spun on Maya with his arms crossed. “Maya, I think it would be best if you leave now.”

Maya’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean that.”

Zuko turned his head slightly. “I do. Goodbye, Maya. Good luck.”

“I think you’ll need it more than me,” Maya said, scooping up her bag. She glanced back as she left, but Zuko avoided her gaze.

She stayed the night on the island, hidden in the bushes. She intended to watch Zuko leave, to make sure he was alright. She didn’t know what Azula was planning, but she wanted to help Zuko if he needed it. She could see Azula’s ship from here, though she was so far away it was barely more than a speck of black. She’d have to get closer to tell what was really going on.

The night was long, and it was almost unbearable for Maya to stay in one place. She didn’t sleep. Zuko didn’t come looking for her, like she thought he might have if he regretted his decision. But he knew just as much as she did that it was best for Azula to not see her. It would be safer for Maya if she truly left. She couldn’t, though, and she wouldn’t. She’d only leave once she knew Zuko was safely on his way home.

She watched Zuko and Iroh head down the path to Azula’s boat, following them from a distance, careful to stay hidden.

She hid in the bushes near Azula’s ship, close enough to hear any conversation, but far enough away that she wouldn’t be seen.

Azula’s Firebenders lined the dock, creating a pathway to Azula’s ship. She could see Iroh eyeing them suspiciously.

“Brother, Uncle,” Azula said from the top of the ramp, her arms crossed behind her back. “Welcome.” They exchanged bows. The Firebenders closed in behind them. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to come.”

“Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?” asked one soldier.

“Set our course for home, Captain,” Azula said.

“Home,” Zuko said.

“You heard the Princess!” the Captain yelled. “Raise the anchors! We’re taking the prisoners home!”

Maya stiffened. She knew it!

She ran out from her hiding place and down the dock as Iroh started fighting the Firebenders. Zuko disappeared onto the ship with Azula.

She reached the ship and knocked a Firebender down with her own fire, surprising Iroh.

“Maya!” he said. “I suspected you might’ve stayed.”

“I wanted to make sure Zuko left safely,” she said. “I can tell when Azula is lying.”

“I never believed her for a second.”

They quickly tossed the remaining soldiers off the dock and into the water.

They ran on the ship just in time to see Zuko on the ground, and Azula attempting the Lightingbend at him. Iroh placed his hand over Azula’s, brought his hand across his body, and sent the Lightning into the cliff behind him. He tossed Azula overboard.

“Woah, did you just redirect that?” Maya asked, helping Zuko up.

“Maya? You stayed?” he asked.

“Well, obviously I did. I knew this would happen.”

“Maya . . . I’m sorry. For last night.”

Maya shook her head. “It’s fine, I understand. Come on.”

The trio ran off the ship. No one followed them. They ran for what felt like hours, down the path and to the narrowest parts of the river. They collapsed on the ground, panting.

“I think we’re safe here,” Iroh said.

Zuko pulled a knife out of his pocket. It had an inscription on it, but Maya couldn’t tell what it said. He cut off his ponytail, and then handed the knife to Iroh. He did the same thing. They dropped their hair in the water and watched as it float away. For once, Maya was glad she hadn’t worn her hair up in a long time. It was fitting.

She truly was a traitor now.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY SOON FOUND** that they were not fit for life on the run. Growing up in a palace — or just in a wealthy family with servants, in Maya’s case — and having a crew on the boat had not prepared them for this. They had a hard time finding any food. They knew very little about plants, they couldn’t hunt, and they could barely cook. Sometimes Maya wanted to pull a Zhao and kill a fish the way he had killed the moon spirit.

Maya was fine with it. She felt like she had finally left her old life behind. She had started a new chapter of her life. One of struggle and fight and hardship; contrasting her previous life of ease and luxury. It felt right. It felt good. This was how it should have been, all those years ago.

They looked the part too, all three of them wearing olive green jumpsuits with a brown belt, brown boots, and green and brown armbands. Though Maya was sad to have left her father’s red sash — the only thing she had left of him — behind, she was thankful for the disguise they had bought when first entering the Earth Kingdom.

Now, her and Zuko were scouring the forest around them, looking for food unsuccessfully.

“We didn’t find anything to eat,” Zuko informed Iroh as they reentered the clearing they were currently staying. His hair had started to grow back it, covering his whole head instead of keeping it shaved. Following Fire Nation tradition would not help them stay hidden — and they were traitors now too, so it didn’t really matter. Either way, Maya thought Zuko looked much better with the thin stubble of hair than his ponytail, not that she’d ever admit it aloud. “I can’t live like this,” Zuko continued. “I wasn’t meant to be a fugitive.” He turned and kicked the air. “This is impossible!”

“Woah, calm down Zuko,” Maya said, even though she was getting annoyed that they weren’t have such good luck. Not that she was surprised. She’d expected nothing less.

“Uncle?” Zuko turned to where Iroh was squatting on the ground, sniffing a red and white flower. “What are you doing?”

As the pair joined Iroh, he explained, “You’re looking at the rare White Dragon Bush. It’s leaves make a tea so delicious it’s heartbreaking. That, or it’s the White Jade Bush, which is poisonous.”

“We need food,” said Zuko. “Not tea. I’m going fishing.”

“Yeah, let’s not eat any plants that might be poison,” said Maya. “We don’t need any one dying.”

“Hmm, delectable tea, or deadly poison?” Maya heard Iroh mutter as she followed Zuko.

As expected, their fishing trip was unsuccessful, and they came back to camp with their pants soaking and prides ruined.

“Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?” Iroh asked when he heard them approach.

“Oh no,” Maya said.

“You didn’t,” said Zuko.

“I did. And it wasn’t.” Iroh turned. His face was swollen with red blotches, and he was scratching he back with a stick, so Maya assumed it was the same all over. She shuddered as Zuko jumped back with a yelp. “When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found.” He held up the stick he had been itching his back with. It had two bunches of red berries on it. “These are Beccui berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade Plant. That, or Makola berries that cause blindness.”

Maya sighed. “Okay, obviously we’re not good at this. Let’s find a town, see if they have any healers, and get some food.”

“We’re not taking any more chances with these plants,” Zuko agreed, grabbing the stick from Iroh and throwing it in the woods.

“But where are we going to go?” Iroh asked, crouching so he could itch his leg and chest at the same time. “We’re enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation.”

“If the Earth Kingdom discovers us,” said Zuko, “they’ll have us killed.”

“But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we’ll be turned over to Azula,” Iroh said, standing. 

They shared a look and nodded. “Earth Kingdom it is.”

They found a small village, and headed toward the infirmary — a building with a porch and a cart of hay outside. The door was open and welcoming. Zuko wore his hat to cover his face, though whether there was any need or whether he just didn’t want to be seen, she didn’t know. He had also put on his brown traveling robe over his jumpsuit, while Maya hadn’t. There were two other people in the room with them, one man giving another a massage.

“You three must not be from around here,” said the healer as she rubbed a green balm over Iroh’s rash. “We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it.”

Iroh laughed, which looked very painful, as his face was now very swollen. “Oops.”

The healer dipped her sponge back in the basin and wrung it out. “So where are you traveling from?”

Zuko abruptly stood from the bench he had been sitting on. “Yes, we’re travelers.”

“Do you have names?”

Maya stood next to Zuko, trying to stop him from embarrassing himself. “I’m Ming, this here is Lee, and he’s Lee’s uncle, Mushi.”

“Yes, my name is Mushi,” Iroh said. “My nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior.”

“Mushi, Ming, and Junior, huh?” said the healer. “My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal.” She swatted Iroh’s hand away as he tried to itch his rashes, which were all now completely covered in green balm. “Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

“Sorry, but we need to be moving on,” said Zuko.

“That’s too bad,” said Song. “My mom always makes too much roast duck.”

That got Iroh’s attention. “Where do you live, exactly?”

They stayed for dinner.

“My daughter tells me you refugees,” said Song’s mother that night. They sat cross legged on the ground at a low table in an open air room. The food steamed, and it definitely looked like it was going to be the best meal she had had in weeks. Song’s mother sat. “We were once refugees ourselves.”

“When I was a little girl,” said Song, who was sitting next to Maya, “the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father.” She lowered her head.

“I haven’t seem my father in many years,” Zuko said.

“Neither have I,” Maya said.

“Oh, are they fighting in the war?”

Iroh gave them a warning look as he slurped his noodles.

Zuko set down his bowl. “Yeah.”

“My father died in the war a few years back. I have no other family. Lee and Mushi are all I have left.”

”I’m sorry,” said Song, resting a comforting had on her arm.

Maya shrugged. “I didn’t know him too well. He was always away.”

“Are you and Lee together?” asked Song’s mother.

Maya spluttered. “I — no, we’re not together.”

Zuko nodded quickly. “No, we’re definitely not together.”

Song’s mother gave them a weird look, sharing a knowing look with Iroh, but said nothing else.

That night, Zuko and Maya sat in silence on their front porch. Doorways lined the wall behind them, and lanterns lined the ceiling, lighting up the area just enough for Maya to see the ostrich horse and the pathway to town. The night was pleasantly cool and calm, the only sound was their breathing and crickets.

Song opened one of the doors. “Can I join you?” She crossed to the porch without waiting for an answer. “I know what you’ve been through. We’ve all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you.” She reached a hand out to touch Zuko’s scar, but he caught her hand. Maya realized then that Song was sitting on his left, and wondered is he hadn’t noticed her until then. “It’s okay,” continued Song. “They’ve hurt me too.” She pulled on her pant leg to show a scar swirling up her leg, starting from her ankle and up to her thigh.

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Song shook her head. “It’s not your fault. You’re not Fire Nation.” Maya almost snorted. “They need to be stopped.”

Maya found herself nodding in agreement.

They left not too long later, after Iroh had finished talking to Song’s mother. The men wore their hats, while Maya wore her hair down. They all had their traveling robes on over their jumpsuits — though Maya’s robes were more like a dress.

“Thank you for the roast duck,” said Iroh.

“It gives me such joy to see someone enjoy my cooking with such gusto,” said Song’s mother, handing Iroh rolls of food.

“Much practice,” Iroh said, accepting the rolls of food and patting his stomach. Maya and Iroh bowed, but Zuko turned and started to leave without it. “Junior! Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people.”

Zuko turned and bowed with a quick “thank you” before turning around and continuing on.

“I know you don’t think there’s any hope left in the world,” Song called after them, “but there is hope. The Avatar has returned.”

Zuko stopped. “I know.”

They pushed through the gate and started down the path, Zuko stopping as they passed the ostrich horse. He glanced back at the house before approaching it and untying the tether from the pole. He climbed on, making it look easier than it should have been, since the animal towered over them.

“What are you doing?” Iroh asked. “These people just showed us great kindness.”

“They’re about to show us a little more kindness.”

“Are you sure, Zuko?” Maya asked.

“Just climb on.”

And so Maya and Iroh did, and they rode into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I named those berries correctly, so if I didn’t please tell me and I’ll correct it! I can’t believe we’re only eight chapters in and already on book two.


	10. traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya realizes she shouldn’t trust people so easily

**MAYA SOON GREW** accustomed to life on the streets. It wasn’t her favorite at all — she’d much rather not have to beg for money and food, and have no idea where she’d be sleeping — but was better than being a prisoner, or being dead.

She wasn’t as bitter as Zuko (though she was still bitter), who had barely said anything that wasn’t a complaint. Maya understood it, of course. Zuko was a prince — he had grown up with everything at his finger tips, servants tripping over their feet to meet his every demand.

Now, he sat with his arms crossed and head down, leaning away from their sleeping ostrich horse. Iroh smiled at passersby and held his hat as a bowl for money. Maya leaned against the ostrich horse, playing with the itchy hay beneath her, watching people walk by. They had no idea three Firebenders were sitting in their small village.

“Spare coins for weary travelers?” Iroh asked one man.

They got two coins.

“This is humiliating. We’re royalty — these people should be giving us whatever we want.”

“I’m honored that you think I’m royalty,” Maya said.

“They will,” said Iroh, “if you ask nicely.”

Maya assumed Iroh was talking about getting whatever they wanted.

“Spare change for a hungry old man?” Iroh asked a passing woman.

“Aww, here you go.” She gave them one coin.

“The coin is appreciated. But not as much as your smile.”

The woman laughed and kept walking as Zuko and Maya cringed.

Another man approached them, with his hair tied up and and pointy beard. He had dao swords behind his back. Maya added him to her growing list of people to not trust.

“How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?” he asked.

“We’re not performers,” Zuko said.

“Not professional, anyway,” said Iroh. He stood and started singing. “ _It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so prett-ayyyy_.”

“Come on, we’re talking a good piece here.” The man drew his swords. “Let’s see some action. Dance.” He jabbed and swung the swords at Iroh’s feet, causing him to jump to not be stabbed while he sung.

Anger rose in Maya. How dare the man threaten them? All they wanted was money for food — surely he didn’t do this to every refugee he helped? Did he even help other refugees, or did he just want to play with them? Was he going to give them the gold piece? Maya didn’t know, and she didn’t care. She started to rise with a growl, prepared to attack the man, but he stopped before she could, and she fell back down with a scowl.

The man laughed, and Maya almost considered giving away their cover to burn that smirk off his face. “Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner. Here you go.” He dropped the gold piece on the floor. He walked away, sheathing his swords.

“Such a nice kind man,” Iroh said as he sat.

Maya’s scowl only deepened.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **ZUKO WAS GOING** to take up his gig as the Blue Spirit. He told her the night after the man harassed Iroh. He didn’t want to standby and beg for money when he could get food and money on his own, and he had apparently kept his Blue Spirit mask, and stolen the man’s swords.

Maya had asked to help him, but he refused, not wanting her to get in trouble if he got caught. Especially since there were probably people other than Zhao who knew he was the Blue Spirit, and in turn a Firebender. Best to not be associated with him as much as she could when they were literally traveling together.

That day, he came back with two baskets of food, which he tossed the ground of their little clearing the the forest.

“Where do you get these?” Iroh asked.

“What does it matter where they came from?” Zuko asked.

Iroh looked suspicious, and Maya shrugged her shoulders when he glanced at her. “I dunno anything.”

He didn’t look convinced, but quickly forgot anything when he took a bite of one of the rolls.

Zuko returned later with a box of gold, only adding to Iroh’s suspicion. Over the next few days, he stole more food. He even went as far as to steal a dagger and a new sketchbook and pencils for Maya — to which she punched his arm affectionately and kissed his cheek, leaving him a blushing mess — and a gold tea set for Iroh.

“Seems like you’ve been doing some serious shopping,” Iroh said as he poured tea from said tea set. “But where did you get the money?”

“Do you like your new tea pot?” Zuko avoided the question, angling his gaze down in a way that probably only added to Iroh’s suspicions.

Iroh set the pot down. “To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot, or a tin cup.” Iroh crossed the cave and sat next to Zuko, who was leaning against a log. Maya sat next to him, quickly working away on a new drawing. “I know we’ve had some difficult times lately. We’ve had to struggle just to get by — but it’s nothing to be ashamed of! There’s a simple honor in poverty.”

“There’s no honor for me without the Avatar.”

“Honor is overrated,” said Maya.

“Zuko,” said Iroh, “even if you did capture the Avatar, I’m not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now.”

“Then there is no hope at all.”

“Sure there is,” said Maya, not looking up. “You have to find hope in the small things. The fire in front of us means we’ll stay warm and cook our dinner, which gives us hope that we’ll survive another day.”

Zuko hardly spared her a glance as he started to stand, but Iroh pulled him down.

“No, Zuko. You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road, and your surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength.”

Zuko looked at Iroh, then got up and left the cave. Snapping her sketchbook shut, Maya stood and followed him. 

“Zuko.”

“I’m going to get more food.”

“Zuko, we have enough food for now. Come back inside and we’ll talk this out.”

Zuko turned back to her. “He’s onto us. He knows I’m the Blue Spirit. Just . . . go convince him I’m not, or something.”

Maya sighed. She approached him slowly, trying to figure out what to say. “You don’t have to capture the Avatar, you know. You don’t have to have your honor or your throne. It’s not worth it. Your father abused you. He even went as far as to burn you face and send Azula to capture you! He doesn’t deserve you, or your respect. Give up searching for the Avatar. Iroh and I — we care about you. We may be the only ones who do. Live your life with us. With the ones who don’t care about your honor. _Please_ , Zuko, forget about the Avatar.”

Zuko looked at her with mixed emotions — anger, sadness, even pity. “You know I can’t do that.”

“But you can try.”

Zuko turned away, frowning. “I’m going to get food.”

Zuko came back with no food. Instead, he marched in to camp and declared, “Uncle, Maya, I thought a lot about what you said.”

“You did?” Iroh asked. “Good, good.”

“It’s helped me realize something — we no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way.”

“I’m coming with you,” said Maya. “We do this together.”

Zuko glared at her, and Maya froze. “No.”

Maya crossed her arms. “When have you ever done something without me? If your really get tired of me, just leave me continue on. Obviously, I’d be mad, but it’s not like you’d care.”

Zuko clenched his fists, his expression unreadable, before he growled. “Fine.”

Maya smirked and scrambled inside to pack her bag.

“Wait!” called Iroh. He led the ostrich horse to them. 

Zuko nodded, helping Maya climb on before climbing on himself. Zuko urged the animal forward, and they left Iroh.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY TRAVELED FOR** days. Maya found she liked this better than their missions hunting Aang, but she couldn’t place why. Maybe it was because she was close to Zuko, maybe it was because this was different than before. 

And it was a lot different. It was harder for her to keep her balance on the ostrich horse, and because Zuko didn’t have shoulder armor for her to hold onto, she had to wrap her arms around his waist. She found that it made Zuko stiffen. They’d take turns sleeping, to make sure they both were staying alert and well rested. Maya couldn’t really blame Zuko for stiffening when it was her turn to sleep, because when she was leading the ostrich horse, she found she had a strange warm feeling in her stomach.

Zuko finally let her help steal food. It didn’t really matter if they both would keep traveling anyway. But they only stole when they felt the person deserved it — someone rich, someone who was hogging food, someone who had insulted them. They never stole from someone who needed the food, like that expecting refugee couple they had passed a few days earlier.

They soon ran out of food and water though, so unless they wanted to succumb to the blistering heat, they’d have to find a village soon.

They did just that. A day later, they arrived in a small farming village, with a water tower in the square and groups of huts surrounding it. Everything was a dull brown.

Zuko eyed the men across the street from the store they were at and hopped off the ostrich horse, Maya following. “Can I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?”

“Not enough here for a hot meal,” said the man across the counter. “I can get you two bags of feed.”

Zuko nodded.

From around the corner, two laughing kids jumped out and threw an egg at the men across the street, then ran away. 

“Ow!” The egg had hit one of the men in the back of the head.

“Hey!” The men stood and crossed the street. “You throwing eggs at us, stranger?”

“No.”

“You see who did throw it?”

“No.” Zuko’s hand rested on his swords.

“That your favorite word?” asked another man. “No?”

“Egg had to come from somewhere.”

“It wasn’t us,” said Maya, stepping forward. “Leave us alone.”

The merchant came back with two bags of feed, but the Egg Man grabbed it first. “Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support.”

Maya glared at them.

“You better leave town. Penalty for staying’s a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me.” He patted the mallet at his side before walking away.

“Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation,” said the merchant. “But they’re just a bunch of thugs.”

Maya and Zuko approached the ostrich horse, ready to leave and find another village. The boy who threw the egg popped up on the other side of the saddle. “Thanks for not ratting he out.”

Zuko hopped on without acknowledging him, but Maya nodded in acknowledgment.

Zuko urged the animal forward.

“I’ll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you,” said the boy, appearing in front of them. “Come on, I owe you.”

He led them forward with little choice.

The boy’s home was, unsurprisingly, a farm. On the path leading to the house were sheep pig pens, which were very vocal as they led the ostrich horse down the path.

“No one can ever sneak up on us,” said the boy. He was short, probably around ten, with spiky black hair and a toothy smile. He wore typical green Earth Kingdom clothes.

“No kidding,” said Zuko.

“Best security you could have,” Maya added.

The boy led the ostrich horse into the barn, and a man who Maya assumed was his father stepped out. He looked similar to the boy — the same dark hair, the same tan skin tone, the same green clothes. “You friends of Lee’s?” he asked.

Lee ran out of the barn. “They just stood up to the soldiers. By the end, he practically had them running away!”

Lee’s mother stepped forward. “Do they have names?”

“I’m . . .” Zuko trailed off, realizing he couldn’t use his normal cover name.

“He’s Junior, I’m Ming,” Maya said.

Lee’s mother smiled. “I’m Sela, and my husband is Gansu.”

“Anyone who can hold their against those bully soldiers is welcome here,” said Gansu. “Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms.”

“The real soldiers are off fighting the war,” said Sela. “Like Lee’s big brother, Sensui. Supper’s going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?”

Maya and Zuko shared a look, before nodding.

Maya helped Sela with dinner in their small house. It reminded her of Song’s home.

“You and Junior seem to be pretty close,” Sela said to break the silence.

Maya nodded, stirring the stew. “We’ve been friends our whole lives.”

“Where are you traveling to?”

“Not sure. We’re refugees, so we don’t really have anywhere to go. His father is fighting in the war and he hasn’t seen his mother in years, and both my parents are dead. He has an uncle, so I guess we’re trying to find him.”

Sela looked up from where she was cutting up vegetables. “I’m sorry.”

Maya exhaled, relieved that Sela hadn’t pushed for more details. She knew she shouldn’t be telling anyone even mildly personal details, but she couldn’t just ignore her questions. As long as no one suspected anything weird about her answers or behavior, she’d be okay, right? Though, Iroh would probably scold her for telling anyone anything as simple as what she had just told Sela, so maybe she should stop trusting these people that they stayed with. Since when was she so trusting?

“It’s fine. We’re used to it now.”

“I hope the Avatar ends the war soon so no more families are torn apart.” Sela’s voice was quiet and sad, and Maya remembered her saying her older son was off fighting.

“I hope he does too.”

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY SLEPT ON** a hay stack in the barn, closer than what would be considered normal, and Maya insisted it was for warmth. Even if both of them could warm themselves.

They left in the morning, Sela gave them a pack of food. Zuko reached out to take it, but froze, his gaze turning to the horizon. A cloud of dust was rising up, following the soldiers riding on ostrich horses.

Gansu stepped forward. “What do you think they want?”

“Trouble.”

The soldiers stopped at the edge of the animal pens.

“What do want, Gao?” asked Gansu.

“Just thought someone ought to tell your son’s battalion got captured.”

Maya stiffened, reminded of the way the Fire Nation soldiers her her father had been killed and she would too. _“Seems like someone hasn’t heard that their little traitor of a father was killed in battle. We can’t let a traitor’s offspring stick around, can we?”_

“You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?”

“Dressed them up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line unarmed, way I heard it.” Gao’s lackey spit on the ground. “Then they just watched.”

“Shut up!” Maya said. “You’ve shared your news, you can leave now.”

“Why bother looting around in the mud with these pigs?” Gao turned and left, his soldiers following.

Silence, as the new sunk it. And then: “What’s going to happen to my brother?” Lee asked.

“I’m going to the front,” said Gansu. “I’m going to find Sensui and bring him back.”

The family cried and hugged each other. Maya felt a pant in her heart, and she turned away to quietly climb onto the ostrich horse, not wanting to intrude on the family.

Before they could leave with heavy hearts, Lee ran up to them. “When my dad goes, will you stay?”

“No. We need to move on.” Zuko reached out to Lee, handing him his dagger. “Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription.”

Lee unsheathed it, and said in an unimpressed voice, “Made in Earth Kingdom.”

“The other one.”

Lee flipped the dagger. “Never give up without a fight.” Lee looked up with a grin, but they were already starting down the path.

Lee watched as they left.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **LATER THAT DAY** , they were met on the road by Sela. They hadn’t gone far, so it wasn’t hard to believe she could find them, but she didn’t know why she would need to.

“You have to help,” she said, pulling her ostrich horse drawn cart to a stop and jumping down. Maya looked up from where she was drawing the stream in front of her. “It’s Lee. The thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them — I don’t even know where he got a knife — then they . . . took him away, they told me that if he’s old enough to fight, he’s old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but—” She cut off, crying.

“We’ll get your son back,” said Zuko, standing.

Maya nodded, rising to her feet.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the village again. A few people watched them as they rode in, but they quickly returned to their work. Lee was tied to a pole of the water tower in the square.

“Hey, there he is!” said Lee. “I told you they’d come!”

The soldiers next to him stood up, brandishing spears.

Zuko pulled the ostrich horse to a stop, and he and Maya jumped off. Zuko untied his hat.

The thugs formed a wall between them and Lee, stopping them from helping him.

“Let him go,” said Maya. “He’s done nothing wrong.”

Gao laughed. “Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?”

“It doesn’t matter who we are,” said Zuko. “But we know who you are. You’re not soldiers; you’re bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power — mostly over women and kids. You don’t want Lee in your army. You’re sick cowards messing with a family who’s already lost one son to the war.”

Gao turned to one of the other thugs. “Are you gonna let these strangers stand there and insult you like this?”

The first thug ran forward, but Zuko knocked him down as he drew his swords. He replaced them quickly.

Maya drew her knife from her belt, grateful she still had it.

The first thug crawled away, and the others looked hesitant to engage. 

One growled and ran forward.

Maya ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. She grabbed his spear and tossed it away.

Zuko stopped the next one by kicking up and breaking the spear in half.

Lee laughed. By now, the townspeople had gathered around. The only thug left was Gao.

He drew his hammers and started swinging them around.

Zuko drew his swords again. Maya brandished her knife, setting into a fighting stance.

Gao threw a rock at them. Zuko used his swords to break it up. 

Three rocks. All dodged and destroyed.

Zuko charged at Gao, Maya right behind him.

Zuko was knocked down by a rock, but Maya kept running.

She had nearly reached the man, jumping into the air to tackle him.

A rock hit her in the chest, and she was knocked down.

She gasped for breath, and watched as the thug continued to attack Zuko.

And watching him Firebend.

Blinded by fury and loosing the fight, Zuko had Firbent.

Maya froze, halfway to her feet.

Gao was knocked down. Zuko stood, surrounded by flames.

Zuko shot flame after flame at the thug, throwing him into a wall. It collapsed around him.

Maya and Zuko approached him. “Who . . . who are you?”

“My name is Zuko,” he said as he sheathed his swords, turning to the gathered townspeople, “son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne.”

Maya weakly raised her hand. “Maya, banished traitor.”

The townspeople started whispering.

“. . . Fire Nation . . .”

“. . . Firebenders, both . . .”

“. . . heir to the throne . . .”

“. . . Prince Zuko . . .”

“Liar!” one man yelled. “I heard of you. You’re not a prince, you’re an outcast. His own father burned and disowned him.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that we’re Fire Nation,” said Maya. “We tricked you, and we shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. Come on, Zuko. It’s time to go.”

And so they left, the whispers following them the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me realizing I’ve been writing Maya without the trust issues she has, nope. So anyway I’m gonna be trying to fix that so if there’s a shift in her character that’s why.


	11. runs in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya and Zuko learn they don’t stand a chance against Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 was being as I was editing, so if there’s anything weird (missing words or such), let me know and I’ll fix it!

**THEY DIDN’T STAY** in any more villages for the next few days, not wanting to repeat the disaster that had happened a few days prior. If word traveled that there were two Firebenders traveling disguised as refugees, it was unlikely that any town would help them.

So instead, they kept to country roads and the forest. Their survival skills slowly grew better, and they no longer had to worry about accidentally poisoning themselves.

Maya constantly thought about Lee and his family. She hoped his brother and father were safe, and that the so-called soldiers had stopped harassing him and his mother, or had been replaced entirely. That, however, was unlikely, as she soon came to realize there was a shortage of soldiers, many of them being captured or killed, and not enough were trained to replace them quick enough.

Maya knew of the destruction her nation had caused, but she had never imagined it was as horrible as it was. It only made her more determined to convince Zuko to switch sides, or else he would add to the destruction.

The Earth Kingdom needed the Avatar far more than Zuko did.

Not that he was listening. He brushed her off whenever she brought it up, he stomped away, he insisted she was wrong. They got in so many arguments that Maya was sure he would leave her.

He never did, though, even when he seemed he wanted to.

Now, they sat in the middle of an abandoned town, in an abandoned building. The floor was dusty and covered in splintered wood, the ceiling was cracked, letting minimal sunlight filter through. The walls were falling apart — bricks crumbling and wood slabs hanging off loose, rusted nails. The ostrich horse slept in the corner.

It was the perfect place to hide out.

Maya was tense, though, expecting something to happen. It had been far too long since they ran into trouble, and their luck was bound to run out eventually.

“Okay, so, do we do even _know_ where we’re going, or are we just wandering around the Earth Kingdom hoping to find a sense of purpose?” Maya asked. Whenever she had asked Zuko if he had a plan before, the answer was always ‘no’.

Zuko shrugged. “Not like anywhere would accept us.”

So, this time was no different, then.

“That town only found out we’re Firebenders because you Firebent. We could go into any town and be fine as long as we’re careful about what we say and do.”

“Any ideas, then?”

Maya shifted around, leaning back on her hands with her legs stretched out in front of her. “There’s always Ba Sing Se. Iroh is likely heading there, if we want to see him again.” She shrugged. “Besides, the Avatar will probably head there at some point to work with the Earth King,” she added, just to see how Zuko would react.

Zuko did look suspicious, unsure why she was giving him hints at where Aang may be when she had been trying to convince him to give up the search for so long. “Okay . . . .”

“Or we could just bounce around small villages and see where that takes us,” Maya continued as if nothing had happened.

Zuko blinked, still giving her a suspicious look. “So, same plan as usual? Wonderful.”

“It’s _your_ plan. It was _your_ idea to leave Iroh, who had at least _some_ idea of what we were doing. I’m just following you at this point!”

Zuko snorted. “You’ve been doing a lot more than following me.”

“Am I?”

“You’ve been trying to convince me that I shouldn’t capture the Avatar.” Zuko’s gaze turned into a glare, but his seated position was still relaxed. “It’s my destiny to be Fire Lord, to have honor, and I need the Avatar to do that.”

Maya sighed. No matter how many times she argued this, she never got anywhere. “So, you want to be Fire Lord for a nation waging war on one that’s losing troops so quickly they can’t keep up?”

“It’s the right thing to do.”

Maya shook her head, laughing humorlessly. “No, it’s not, Zuko. These people are suffering, and you’ll only be adding to it.”

Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but a sound outside interrupted him.

A voice saying, “All right, you’ve caught up with me. Now who are you and what do you want?”

“You mean you haven’t guessed? You don’t see the _family resemblance_? Here’s a hint.” The voice lowered when it said, “ _I must find the Avatar to restore my honor_. It’s okay you can laugh. It’s _funny_.”

Zuko and Maya froze. There was no way they were in the same place as Aang and Azula. How did they keep running into each other when they weren’t even trying? Did they have some sort of beacon over them, letting the whole world know their location? Better yet, how had they not heard them approaching? Had their argument really drowned out their footsteps? And, if they had been so loud, why didn’t Azula or Aang know they were there?

Zuko started to stand, but Maya quickly shook her head, hissing, “Go out there and Azula will kill you.”

“Like you care.”

“I care a lot actually.”

Zuko hesitated near the small entrance, listening to the stand-off outside. Maya turned and peaked through a crack in the wall. Aang sat on the ground down near a collapsed building, his staff behind him. Azula stood closer to their hiding spot, on the other end of the road and a path of white fur. Behind her sat a lizard eel. She still hadn’t noticed them.

“So what now?” Aang asked.

“Now? Now, it’s over. You’re tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I’ll catch you.”

Aang stood. “I’m not running.”

Azula’s lizard eel growled as she said, “Do you _really_ want to fight me?”

Zuko burst out from their hiding spot and dropped to the ground dramatically. The ostrich horse, frightened, ran off. “Yes, I really do.” He tossed his hat away.

Maya grumbled and followed him out. “You idiot.”

“ _Zuko_. _Maya_.”

Azula crossed her arms. “I was wondering when you’d show up, Zuzu.”

Aang laughed. “Zuzu?”

Zuko took a fighting stance between Aang and Azula. “Back off, Azula. He’s mine.”

“Or we could, y’know, _not_ do this,” Maya said.

Azula took a fighting stance herself. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ah, so, once again no one even stopped to _consider_ not fighting.

They faced off in a weird square. No one dared make the first move. Aang (who Maya just realized had bags under his eyes, making her realize he’d probably been running from Azula all night) hurried to get into his own fighting stance, pointing his staff at Azula.

The wind blew Maya and Azula’s hair in their faces. Zuko twitched his fingers. Aang looked dissapointed, and like he might drop dead at any second.

That would’ve been unfortunate.

Zuko made eye contact with Azula right as she shot blue fire at him. Zuko tried to block it, but was instead knocked back. The wall, weak after so many years of abandonment, collapsed under his weight.

Maya growled and shot fire at Azula. She blocked the shot lazily and shot fire lash at Aang, who was now trying to fly away. Maya lunged and cut it off.

Azula growled and shot fire at Maya, barely catching her shoulder. Maya yelled as she was thrown back from the sheer force of the hit.

She quickly stamped out the fire that was quickly eating away at her skin and tunic. Bile ran up her throat as she examined her wound. It was red and angry and blistering. Clearly Azula was powerful if she was able to get this bad of a burn on her. _I guess it runs in the family_ , she thought.

“Maya!” Zuko dropped down in front of her, bringing a hesitant hand to her shoulder.

She shrugged, wincing as she did so. “I’m fine.”

Zuko snorted, though there was no amusement behind it.

Maya opened her mouth to say something else, stopping when she saw Azula approaching them quietly, Aang no where in sight. Maya lunged, pushing Zuko out of the way. Her shoulder screamed in protest, but the relief that came when she felt her hair stand on end and realized Azula had Lightningbended was far better.

“What—?”

“Azula.”

Maya shakily rose to her feet, leaning on Zuko for support as he too stood up. Observing the scene, she couldn’t find Aang anywhere. Maybe he had escaped. Hopefully he had escaped.

Then there was a thump and a groan, bringing Maya to the realization that he _had_ tried to escape, only his glider was burnt and broken. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Azula turned her attention from Maya and Zuko and to Aang. She blasted flames at him. Aang dodged.

And just like that, they jumped back into battle.

Zuko tried to protest as they followed Azula and Aang down the street. Though her shoulder screamed and throbbed, she kept insisting she was fine.

Azula managed to fight the three of them off, barely keeping them a distance away from her. Even when Zuko jumped forward moved through a series of complicated attacks. He was simply tossed back after a short exchange of fire.

She did the same with Aang, though his jump from the stairs to the roof seemed more willing.

Azula followed him up, Zuko and Maya trailing close behind.

They fell straight to the floor, which felt absolutely wonderful on her shoulder. She groaned, forcing herself up.

Above them, Aang pushed Azula to the ground next to them and ran out. Azula tossed them out and emerged in the street.

“I’m going to kill her one day,” Maya muttered, blinking dust and pain away.

She wasn’t completely sure what happened next, since she was in a great deal of pain and half-conscious, but she was pretty sure Azula broke off the corner of the building and was now being cornered by Sokka, Katara, and Aang.

And of course, Iroh appeared too, leaning over them.

“Uncle.”

“Get up.”

“I would, but I’m in a bit of pain here,” Maya said.

Iroh helped Zuko up, then frowned when he saw Maya’s burn.

“Azula,” she said as explanation. 

“Ah.” Iroh helped her up nonetheless. “We’ll heal that later.”

They rounded the building, keeping and eye on Azula.

The Avatar and his friends had forced Azula into a corner. It seemed they were winning, but Maya had the suspicion that Azula had meant for it to happen.

At least, until the ground moved under her and she fell.

Behind Azula and in front of Maya stood a girl who couldn’t have been much older than twelve, with her hair in a knot and tied back by a green and yellow headband with two pom-poms, one on each side. Her clothes were green too — a green tunic, pale white-yellow robes, a brown belt, armbands, and anklets. She wore no shoes, and her eyes and a grey film over them.

An Earthbender. _Of course_. Aang had mastered air and water, and would now need to learn Earthbending. 

“I thought you guys could use a little help,” said the Earthbender.

“Thanks.”

Azula ran right towards them. She rammed into Iroh and fell back.

The seven of them closed in on Azula, forcing her to back into a corner of a collapsed building.

Azula glanced around. “Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I’m done.” She raised her arms above her head. “I know when I’m beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.”

Maya saw the move coming before Azula had even twitched. She lunged in front of Iroh as Azula brought her hand down, flames shooting out and hitting her already burnt shoulder.

Maya yelled as she was thrown back, Iroh barely catching her. She had no doubt that, now, her shoulder was very much burnt. There was no way they’d be able to heal it with their minimal supplies.

Maya’s vision blurred as she watched Aang, Katara, the Earthbender girl, and Zuko all shoot their respective elements at Azula. Azula blocked. There was an explosion.

Maya coughed and turned away, vaguely aware of Iroh carrying her away. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

The last thing she heard was Iroh trying to convince Zuko to let Katara help her.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **HER SHOULDER HURT** considerably less when she woke up. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in another run down house, similar to the one her and Zuko had been in before. Most of the opposite wall was missing, leaving splintered pieces of wood lying around and opening onto a front porch that was mostly intact. The windows were paneless, and much of the wall had gone with the window behind her. There was a rift in the roof above her, allowing her to see the clear blue sky. She could see the ostrich horse grazing on what little grass there was outside. 

There was still a fire burning in the middle of the room, and for a minute she thought she was hallucinating, before she realized it was Iroh, who was, of course, making tea.

Zuko noticed she was awake first and helped her sit up. It seemed all traces of their argument had disappeared.“That Waterbender girl healed your shoulder. There’s still a bit of a scar, but . . .” 

Iroh looked up, a smile spreading across his face as he saw Maya awake. “That girl is quite nice. Even as her enemy, she was still willing to save your life.” 

“I didn’t want her to help,” said Zuko. “We didn’t need it.” 

“Better she helped me than leave me to your poor medical skills and die.” Maya examined her shoulder. They were still covered in bandages, and Maya assumed Zuko didn’t trust Katara enough to not put bandages on, or maybe it was because the burn was bad enough to still need them. Looking up and seeing Zuko’s expression — it was more pained than the scowl she had been expecting — she added, “I was joking. Iroh wouldn’t let me die. Besides, she’s helped me before. Up north. When my stitches opened.”

Zuko frowned.

“What exactly happened after, y’know . . . .” She motioned to her shoulder.

“The village burned down. Azula escaped. The Avatar escaped. We’re on top of the hill, up the village.”

“Ah, so nothing new.”

Iroh handed her a cup of tea.

“I’ve been thinking,” started Zuko.

“Uh oh,” Maya said.

Ignoring Maya, Zuko continued. “It’s only a matter of time before we run into Azula again. I’m gonna need to learn more advanced Firebending if I want to stand a chance against her.” He turned to Iroh. “You’re probably gonna say I need to get along with her, but—”

“Actually,” said Iroh, “she needs to go down. Learning more advanced Firebending will help. It’s time to resume your training.”

“I’ll help.”

“You’re injured.”

“It literally doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“But—” 

“Zuko.” 

“Fine.” 

They started with explaining what Lightningbending was, which Maya didn’t know how to do, so she was a student for the time being. 

“Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending,” said Iroh, sitting across from Zuko and Maya, a burning fire between them. “Without aggression, it is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other Firebending is.” Iroh poured more tea. “Some call Lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula.”

“Thats why she can Lightningbend, isn’t it?” Maya asked.

Iroh nodded. “One of the reasons, yes. To perform the technique required peace of mind.”

“I see.” Zuko took his cup of tea, and Maya took hers. “That’s why we’e drinking tea. To calm the mind.”

“Oh yeah, good point — I mean, yes.”

Iroh led them outside to the edge of the cliff so they were looking out of the rocky valley and the village, very small in the distance. He continued. “There’s energy all around us. Both Yin, and Yang. Positive energy, and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the positive and negative energy come pressing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning.”

Iroh held he hand out, urging Maya and Zuko to move back. Iroh circled his hands around, energy crackling at his finger tips. He centered it, and in a large blast, shot it across the valley. Thunder boomed, and then the sky was clear.

“I’m ready to try it!”

“Remember, once you separate the enegery, you do not command it. You are simply it’s humble guide. Breath first.”

Zuko took a deep breath circled his hands around like Iroh had done, but produced nothing more than a blast of fire that sent him flying back.

Maya, on the other hand, got it on her fifth try.

“Woah, that feels weird.”

“To be honest, I did not expect you to pick this up quickly.”

“Huh.”

Zuko kept complaining as he kept trying — and failing. “Why can’t I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!”

“Well, that was dramatic,” Maya said from beside him. “It’s not a fun move, you’re not missing anything.”

“I was afraid this might happen,” Iroh said, standing from his previous position on the porch and approaching them. “You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you.”

“What turmoil?” Zuko snapped.

“That turmoil,” Maya said.

“Zuko,” said Iroh, “you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away.”

“But I don’t feel any shame at all. I’m as proud as ever!”

Maya snorted, but said nothing.

“Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but it’s source. True humility is the only antidote to shame.”

“Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately.”

“I have another idea,” said Iroh. “I will teach you a Firebending move that even Azula doesn’t know, because I made it up myself.”

Zukoturned and smiled. A real, genuine smile. It was a rare thing.

Iroh sat them down in the middle of the dusty cliff they had been practicing on, and used a stick to draw the four nation’s symbols while he spoke. “Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will. And the energy and drive to achieve what they want.” He moved on to the earth symbol. “Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistant and enduring.” Iroh started drawing the air symbol. “Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good sense of humor.” He smiled, but moved onto the water symbol when there was no reaction. “Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.

Zuko finally spoke up. “Why are you telling us these things?”

“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places,” said Iroh. “If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale.” He drew two straight lines, separating the elements. “Understanding others — the other elements, and the other nations — will help you become whole.” He drew a circle around the elements, connecting them again.

“You’re teaching us something that combines more than one element, aren’t you?” Maya asked. Iroh nodded.

“All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff,” said Zuko.

“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful,” said Iroh. “But, it can make you more powerful too.” He pointed their stick to their chests in turn. “You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the Waterbenders.”

He showed them a movement that felt nothing like Firebending. Maya could see where the Waterbending came in — it looked like moves she had seen Katara using. They shifted their weight from foot to foot, their hands out in front of them.

“Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy,” Iroh explained. “A Waterbender lets their defense becomes their offense, turning their opponents energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning.”

“You can teach us to redirect lightning?” Zuko asked, his voice full of awe.

Iroh nodded. “If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it.” He showed a different movement, crossing one arm over his body and turning, pointing two fingers towards the sky. He pulled one hand down his arm, still pointing up, crossed it down to his stomach, where he held it. “You must created a pathway from you fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach.” He dropped his hands. “The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi — only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean.” He laughed, but got no reaction. He moved back into his previous position. “From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm.” He finished the movement, moving his hand from his stomach to his other side, mimicking his other arm. Iroh dropped the position. “The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart—” He jabbed a finger into Zuko’s chest. “—or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway’s flow. Like this.” He showed them the motion, and Maya and Zuko mimicked it. “Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi moving in, down, up, and out?”

Maya nodded.

“I think so,” said Zuko.

Iroh waved his arms. “Come on, you’ve got to feel the flow.”

Maya snorted.

They worked well into the evening, until Maya was confident that she would be able to use this move if she ever needed to.

“Excellent,” said Iroh. “You’ve got it!”

Maya and Zuko bowed.

“Great!” said Zuko when he came up. “I’m ready to try with real lightning.”

“What, are you crazy?” Iroh said.

Maya bit her tongue to keep from making a sarcastic remark.

“Lightning is very dangerous.”

“I thought that was the point. You teaching me how to protect myself from it.”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to shoot lightning at you!”

Maya shook her head when Zuko glanced at her.

“If you’re lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all.”

“I doubt we’ll be lucky,” Maya said.

“Well, if you want help me, I’ll find my own lightning.”

He took the ostrich horse down into the valley and yelled at the sky when a thunderstorm came in that night.

So much for no inner turmoil.


	12. order of the white lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maya and Zuko learn why Iroh likes Pai Sho so much, and Maya uncovers new feelings

**THEY STARTED TRAVELING** together again. Maya wasn’t sure where they were going. They kept jumping from town to town, never staying more than a day. With Maya and Zuko’s improved survival skills, they were able to camp out in forests if they needed to. In fact, they set up camp on the sides of roads and in the middle of forests more often than they stayed in towns.

They soon entered a part of the Earth Kingdom that seemed to be a bit of forest and desert — cacti and rocks and trees and dust all mixing together.

Maya’s shoulder had healed completely, and it no longer hurt at all. She did have a scar, but she could cover it up easily.

Zuko stopped the ostrich horse in the middle of a low ravine, surrounded by a forest. Maya was about to ask why when she heard a rustling in the woods.

She nudged Zuko, who hadn’t noticed it, and jerked her head in the direction of the noise, slipping off the ostrich horse. Iroh and Zuko were right behind her.

“What now?”

Out from the woods emerged five large, burly men riding komodo rhinos. They had different assortments of armor — some wearing no armor at all, some had more than seemed necessary. Some had their faces entirely covered, some didn’t. One man had tattoos around his eyes. They all wore red, whether it was red pieces of armor or hair decorations.

They were from the Fire Nation.

And they were surrounding the Fire Nation’s most wanted fugitives.

As if things couldn’t get worse.

“Colonel Monkge,” said Iroh. He placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, as if urging him to relax. Like being surrounded by five Fire Nation soldiers who probably wanted to kill them was no big deal. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“If you’re surprised we’re here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps,” said a man who Maya assumed was Colonel Monkge. He had a feather in his short hair, and he was mostly bald. His arm bands had spikes on them, and his shoulder armor seemed to be decorated with jewels. He lifted his arms and struck them together. The sound of metal on metal echoed through the air.

Another man wearing a simple tunic with long hair and a braided beard lifted a spear and held it behind his back in a move that probably wouldn’t work during an actual battle.

The man with red tattoos around his eyes knocked a flaming arrow. Maya recognized him as a Yuyan Archer — or at least, a former one.

Another man, this one with hardly any clothes on at all and his hair in a long braid, swung around what looked like a chain.

“You know these guys?” Zuko asked. Maya was wondering the same thing.

“Sure,” said Iroh. “Colonel Monkge and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group.”

“Great,” said Maya. “Why don’t we ask them to perform a song instead of trying to kill us?”

“We’re not here to give a concert,” said Monkge, not picking up on her sarcasm. “We’re here to apprehend fugitives.”

“Would you like some tea first?” Iroh asked, earning a groan from Maya. Now was not the time for tea! “I’d love some. How ‘bout you, Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?”

“Enough stalling!” said Monkge. “Round ‘em up!”

The Chain Guy threw his chain at Iroh. Iroh spun and kicked it away, instead wrapping it around the leg of another komodo rhino. He rolled and dodged two fire arrows, then slapped the back of the komodo rhino and scared him away.

The animal pulled Chain Guy with him.

The Yuyan Archer shot two arrows at Zuko. He hit them away and shot fire at the archer, destroying his bow.

Kahchi threw his spear at Maya, but she dodged it and kicked it away. Jumping up, she shot a fire ball at him.

Mongke urged his animal forward a step and shot fire ball after fire ball at the three of them. Iroh blocked them all.

Zuko rolled behind the komodo rhino, ran up the back, and kicked Mongke off and into the bushes. Iroh and Maya hopped onto the ostrich horse — who somehow hadn’t ran away — and ran. Zuko jumped on as they passed.

The last Rough Rhino threw a stick of dynamite at them, but they still ran through the smoke and came out unharmed.

“It’s nice to see old friends,” said Iroh.

“Too bad you don’t have any old friends that don’t want to attack you,” said Zuko.

“Hmm,” said Iroh. “Old friends that don’t want to attack me.” He said it like it was an impossible concept — and maybe it was.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY TRAVELED FULLY** into the desert a few days later. Well, not fully. They stopped at an old, run down oasis with buildings made of sandstone that looked like the earth had been lumped together. There was a lump of ice in the center of the street. A wall surrounded the small village. Maya got the feeling this had once been a great vacation spot before the war.

They stopped in a small bar. After pushing past the cloth used as a door, it was revealed to be small and dark. Little light filtered through the windows, despite all the sunlight outside. One wall had the actual bar, with fruits hanging from the ceiling. The barman had swords strapped behind his back, and Maya wondered if he used those to threaten rude customers. The rest of the room was filled with tables of various sizes. There were a few people scattered around. Most had weapons, giving Maya the impression this town had turned into a place for bounty hunters.

They sat at a small table in the corner with cups of tea. (The cups were made out of ice, which confused Maya a lot.) Iroh and Zuko had put their hats back on, and they started discussing plans. For the whole day. Night had fallen, and they still hadn’t made any progress.

“No one is gonna help us,” said Zuko after looking around. “These people just look like filthy wanderers.”

“So do we,” said Iroh. His smile faded as he looked behind them, and for a second Maya froze, but Iroh didn’t seem alarmed. “Ahh, this is interesting.”

Maya and Zuko turned and followed Iroh’s gaze.

A Pai Sho table. He had been staring at the Pai Sho table.

“I think I’ve found our friend.”

“You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?” Zuko asked.

“Now isn’t the time for games, Iroh,” Maya hissed. “We need that money.”

“I don’t think this is a gamble,” said Iroh.

Maya and Zuko shared an annoyed look, but followed Iroh anyway.

“May I have this game?” Iroh asked.

The bald old man running the Pai Sho table smiled and pointed at the board. “The guest has the first move.”

Iroh sat, picked up a Lotus Tile, and placed it on the center of the board.

“I see you favor the White Lotus gambit,” said the old man. “Not many still cling to the ancient ways.”

“Those who do can always find a friend,” said Iroh, holding out his hands as if being handed something.

“Then let us play.” The old man placed down another piece.

Maya leaned closer to Zuko and whispered, “Am I the only one super confused?”

Zuko shook his head. “No.”

Iroh and the old man played, placing down pieces that Maya was pretty sure was just the Lotus Tile over and over. Maya and Zuko pulled of chairs and sat while they watched the rather intense game. In the end, the game pieces formed the shape of a lotus. That couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Welcome, brother,” said the old man. “The White Lotus opens wide to those who know our secrets.”

“Is this some sort of secret organization?” Maya asked, but Iroh only laughed, not giving an answer.

“What are you old gasbags talking about?” Zuko asked.

“I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game,” said Iroh. He flipped a tile between his fingers.

“It’s over!” yelled a man. Maya assumed one of those other bounty hunters had gotten into trouble, but then she realized the man was coming to towards them. A large, muscular man who could probably squash her with a single hit. Another man followed behind, this one looking much more sophisticated and like he came from a wealthy background. Maya wondered how they got to working together. “You two fugitives are coming with me.”

The old man stood and moved to stand in front of the two bounty hunters. “I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads.”

“I thought you said he would help,” Zuko hissed.

“He is, just watch.”

“You think you’re going to capture them and collect all that gold?”

“Gold?”

That certainly got other bounty hunters attention. They rose from their seats and drew their weapons. Maya let out a string of curses and earned a glare from Iroh.

“Er — maybe we shouldn’t,” said the more sophisticated man.

The other one did not care. He stepped forward, and threw the two Sandbenders that stopped him away with Earthbending. 

The man kept fighting the other bounty hunters, but his prize was no longer there.

Maya, Zuko, and Iroh had been dragged outside by the old man and brought to another building, this one a flower shop.

The old man closed the door behind him. “It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets.”

“Now that you’ve played Pai Sho,” said Zuko as they were led down the aisle between the shelves of flowers, “are you going to do some flower arranging? Or is someone in the club going to offer some _real_ help?”

“You must forgive my nephew,” said Iroh. “He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts.”

The old man nodded in understanding and knocked on the back door. A slit opened up, revealing half a man’s face. “Who knocks at the guarded gate?”

“One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries,” said Iroh.

The door opened and Iroh walked through, but the door closed before Zuko and Maya could follow.

Iroh opened the slit to explain. “I’m afraid it’s members only. Wait out here.”

Zuko crossed his arms.

“Maybe we should listen to Iroh more,” said Maya.

“This is all old man talk,” said Zuko.

“Well, you’ll be an old man one day.”

They stood in silence for a while, then Zuko asked, “How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Zuko nodded.

This silence seemed to be more awkward than they usually were. Maya didn’t understand what had changed. Usually they could easily have conversations. Everything came so easily when it came to their friendship. So why was she so nervous about what she said to him?

It didn’t help that her face heated up when they turned to each other at the same time and realized how close they were standing. Like she was embarrassed. Like she was nervous.

What was wrong with her?

Maya cleared her throat and stepped away. “You go first.”

Zuko cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “I was just going to say, I’ve been thinking about what you’ve been saying. About the war. I haven’t . . . changed my viewpoints or anything . . . but I’ve been thinking about it.”

Maya nodded, still trying to reign in her emotions. “That’s good. I’m glad. I think Iroh would be too.” Maya swallowed. “I was going to ask what you thought the Order of the White Lotus was.”

“Oh, uh, I dunno,” said Zuko, more awkward than she’d seen him be in a while. “Some secret organization . . . obviously.”

Maya snorted. “Obviously.”

“Maybe we can ask Iroh.”

Maya gasped dramatically. “You? Suggesting we _actually_ take Iroh’s advice? The world is ending.”

Zuko coughed, and she was pretty sure he was trying to cover up a laugh.

They stood in comfortable silence for a little while longer, before Maya slid to the ground and rested her head on her knees.

This was going to be a long night.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THE SUN HAD** risen by the time Iroh finally left the back room. Both Maya and Zuko had fallen asleep, but they awoke quickly when the door opened.

“What’s going on?” asked Zuko. “Is the club meeting over?”

“Everything is taken care of,” said Iroh as the old man from before closed the door behind him. They bowed. “We’re heading to Ba Sing Se.”

Maya elbowed Zuko. “Eh, I told you we should head there.”

“Ba Sing Se?” Zuko said. “Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?”

“The city is filled with refugees,” said the old man. “No one will notice three more.”

“We can hide in plain sight there,” said Iroh.

“See Zuko?” Maya said. “Never should have left Iroh. He actually has a plan.”

“And it’s the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation,” Iroh continued. “Even I couldn’t break through to the city.”

The front door opened, and Maya squinted against the bright sunlight. A young man entered, holding up three slips of paper. “I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street — looking for them.”

Iroh, Zuko, and Maya looked outside. The two men from the bar stood in the middle of the street, holding up a wanted posted with their faces painted on and asking people if anyone had seen them.

They ended up sneaking out in flower pots. Maya was sure she would never get the dirt out of her hair, but they were able to avoid the men.

They were on their way to Ba Sing Se.


	13. second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Zuko arrive in Ba Sing Se

**THEY RODE A** ferry to Ba Sing Se. It was relatively small and completely different from their Fire Navy ship, made of wood and having green accents and a smaller deck, but it was peaceful. No one suspected they were Firebenders.

Maya liked the boat, actually.

“Who would’ve thought,” said Iroh as they watched the water, “after all these years, I’d return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace—” He put on a hat and smiled. “—as a tourist!”

“Look around,” said Zuko, ignoring his bowl of food that didn’t deserve the name. “We’re not tourists. We’re refugees.” He took a big gulp of his “food” and gagged. “Ugh! I’m sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I’m tired of living like this.”

“Aren’t we all?”

Maya turned to the voice. A boy around Maya’s age leaned against a support beam. He had tan skin, and his dark hair hung in his eyes. He was wearing an assortment of different armor pieces — a red tunic with blue shoulder and arm guards. He had a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth, which was quite possibly the stupidest thing she’d ever seen.

The boy took a step forward. “My name’s Jet. And these are my Freedom Fighters.” He motioned to two kids behind him. A girl with short brown hair that stuck out around her head and a blue headband, red stripes painted in her face, and red and gold armor. Next to her was a boy with a long face wearing a Water Tribe tunic and a tattered red cloak, with a hat similar to Zuko and Iroh’s. He had a quiver of arrows strapped around his shoulders, and Maya assumed he had a bow somewhere. “Smellerbee, and Longshot.”

“Hey,” said the girl, who Maya assumed was Smellerbee. Longshot nodded.

“Hello,” said Zuko, and he turned away.

Jet took a few steps closer. “Here’s the deal. I hear the captain’s eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off of scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

“What sort of king is he eating like?” Iroh asked.

“The fat happy kind,” said Jet, with a pointed stare at Iroh that had Maya curling her fists.

Iroh, though, missed the insult, and was practically drooling.

“You wanna help us _liberate_ some food?” Jet asked.

Zuko threw his bowl off the ship. “I’m in.”

“So am I,” Maya said, speaking for the first time that encounter.

Whether she liked the Freedom Fighters or not, she wasn’t going to standby watch the captain let the passengers suffer.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEIR MISSION TOOK** place that night, while they could hide under the cover of night.

Zuko led them up the stairs to another deck, narrowly avoiding a guard. They circled to the kitchen and looked through the window to make sure no one was there. Bowls of food lined the counter, and chicken hung from the wall. Barrels of food lined the walls. There was enough food in there to feed the passengers twice of what they got.

Smellerbee kept watch while Zuko, Jet, and Maya snuck through the door, Zuko using his swords to break the lock. Jet drew his weird hook swords.

Jet collected the chickens, Zuko stacked up the bowls, and Maya filled bags with food from the barrels — fruit and vegetables.

“Guard’s coming!” Smellerbee said from outside.

They ran out the door and to the rail. From below, Longshot used his bow to shoot an arrow tied to a rope up. Jet, Zuko, Maya and Smellerbee took turns using it as a zip line. Longshot pulled the rope away just as the guard passed.

They were not caught.

The group returned the deck they were sleeping on and handed out the food. If anyone found anything suspicious in five teenagers that were clearly refugees having more food than they should’ve, no one said anything. They were just grateful for the extra food.

The group gathered around their food with Iroh, the light from the lanterns casting long shadows around the deck.

“So,” said Iroh. “Smellerbee. That’s an unusual name for a young man.”

Maya cringed as Smellerbee said, “Maybe it’s because I’m not a man. I’m a girl.”

She stood and walked away, ignoring Iroh as he tried to apologize. Longshot followed her, grabbed her shoulder. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

“From what I heard,” Jet said as he approached them, “people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se.” He sat. “I can’t wait set my eyes on that giant wall.”

“It is a magnificent sight,” said Iroh.

“So you’ve been there before?” asked Jet.

“Once,” Iroh admitted. “When I was a . . . different man.”

“I’ve done some things in my past that I’m not proud of,” said Jet. “But that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning. A second chance.”

“That’s very noble of you,” said Iroh. “I believe people can change their lives if the want to. I believe in second chances.”

The three Firebenders shared a look.

They were all looking for a second chance.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **TO GET INTO** Ba Sing Se, they first had to pass through security with a very grumpy lady checking their passports.

“So, Mr. Lee,” she said, “Mr. Mushi, and Miss Ming. Is that it?”

“It’s pronounced Mushi,” Iroh corrected.

“You telling me how to do my job?”

Iroh walked forward and placed his hands on the counter. “Uh, no, no. But may I just say you’re like flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating.”

“Mm, you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome.”

Maya leaned her elbow on Zuko’s shoulder and covered her eyes with her hand. “Please, kill me now.”

Iroh turned to them with their passports.

Zuko snatched two and handed Maya’s to her, scowling and saying, “I’m going to forget I saw that.”

“So am I,” Maya agreed.

The next step into the city was a train ride. It was the last step, and then they’d be done traveling — hopefully.

Now, they sat on one of the round benches, waiting for the train to come. The room was, of course, made up of all rock, and it was cold.

“Last step to Ba Sing Se,” Maya said, trying to break the silence.

“Last step until we’re trapped in a city that would kill us if they knew who we were,” Zuko said.

“Yeah, but then the Fire Nation can’t get in,” Maya said, trying to look on the bright side. “So, half a victory.”

“I’d hardly call in a victory.”

“I think we will do quite well in Ba Sing Se,” said Iroh. “There are plenty of opportunities.”

“We’re going to work at a tea shop, aren’t we?” Maya said.

Iroh didn’t reply.

Right. Tea shops. Great.

“So,” said a new voice, which turned out to be Jet. “Got plans once you’re inside the city?”

Maya snorted. “We were just talking about that, actually.”

“What are they, then?”

Maya froze, realizing she couldn’t say they were Fire Nation traitors. “Er — normal stuff. Get jobs, make money, try not to die . . .”

Maya was saved from the awkwardness of her horrible answer by a vendor selling hot tea walking by.

Iroh waved his arm. “Ooh, Jasmine please.”

Once he got his tea, Iroh happily took a sip, but gagged and spit it out right away. “Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace.”

“Hey, can I talk to you two for a second?” Jet asked.

Maya and Zuko reluctantly followed. 

“We have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together,” Jet said. “You want to join the Freedom Fighters?”

“Freedom Fighters?”

“We used to rebel against the Fire Nation, but the Avatar and his friends made us stop. So now we’re gonna help from the city.”

Maya nodded, frowning. It was risky, and it would probably be safer to stay away from anyone they didn’t have to be near.

“Thanks,” said Zuko. “But I don’t think you want us in your gang.”

“Come on, we made a great team looting that captain’s food,” Jet argued. “Think of all the good we could do for these refugees.”

“I said no.”

Maya shrugged, trying to give Jet an apologetic look. He seemed like a good kid, but she didn’t want to get involved in this stuff.

Maya turned and followed Zuko, freezing when she saw that Iroh’s tea was steaming. She glanced back to see if Jet had spotted anything — thankfully, it seemed he hadn’t.

Zuko knocked the tea from Iroh’s hand and leaned forward, earning an indignant “hey!” in response.

“What are you doing Firebending your tea?” Zuko hissed through gritted tea. “For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move.”

“What if someone saw you?” Maya added. “They’d kill us.”

“I know you’re not supposed to cry over spilled tea,” Iroh said with a sniff, “but it’s just so sad.”

Maya and Zuko shared a look, before returning to waiting for their train.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **BA SING SE** was, overall, a pretty nice city. The Lower Ring was similar to some of the poverty-stricken towns they’d stayed in. People hung clothes out to dry in the sun; they grouped up in front of markets in hopes to get food. The roads were dusty and muddy at the same time. The building were made of rock and stone; some weren’t in that good condition. It didn’t seem like the perfect safe haven many believed it to be, but it was certainly better than being killed.

Though maybe it was what she deserved.

“This city is a prison,” Zuko said as they walked down the street. “I don’t wanna make a life here.”

“Life happens wherever you are,” said Iroh, “whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon.”

“If we’re working in a tea shop,” Maya said to Zuko, “you owe me three silver pieces.”

Zuko owed Maya money that he did not yet have.

“Well, you certainly look like official tea servers,” said Pao, the owner of the small tea shop as they tied their white aprons on. “How do you feel?”

“Ridiculous,” said Zuko.

“Uhhh,” said Iroh, struggling to tie his apron. “Does this possibly come in a larger size?”

“I have extra string in the back,” Pao said, turning and pouring three cups of tea. “Have some tea while you wait.”

He handed them the cups, then turned and walked behind the counter and through the curtain.

Iroh took a sip of his tea and gagged. “This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!”

“Uncle, that’s what all tea is!” Zuko said.

“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible!”

“All tea is hot leaf juice,” said Maya. “There, someone not in your family said it.”

“We’ll have to make some major changes around here!” Iroh took the tea pot, stalked to the open window, and dumped the tea out.

“It really isn’t that bad,” said Maya. “You just obsess over tea too much.”

“Tea is very important in life!” Iroh retorted.

Maya shrugged. “I can think of a few other important things, but okay.”

Tea was, apparently, important everywhere, even in they’re new apartment.

They stayed in a small apartment with two rooms. One had a counter and two couches, the other had the beds they’d be sleeping in.

Zuko and Maya were currently sprawled out the two couches, while Iroh made the oh-so important tea.

“Would you like a pot of tea?” Iroh asked.

“We’ve been working in a tea shop all day,” said Zuko. “I’m sick of tea!”

“Sick of tea?” Iroh turned. “That’s like being sick of breathing!”

“Maybe I am sick of breathing,” Maya grumbled.

Iroh turned back around and dug around the drawers. “Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?”

Maya shrugged, and Zuko shook his head.

Iroh crossed the room and left the apartment, returning a few minutes later with a green rock. “I borrowed our neighbors. Such kind people.” Iroh heated the water.

Maya was getting really tired of tea.

☽ ✵ ☾

 **THEY QUICKLY GAINED** traction among the Lower Ring, and soon people were flocking Pao’s Tea Shop.

“This is the best tea in the city,” said one customer, a police officer.

“The secret ingredient is love,” Iroh said, making Zuko look at him like he’d killed a puppy.

The day was going well, and they we’re almost ready to head home for the night, when the door opened and in came Jet. Maya eyes him carefully, hoping he wasn’t coming to try to recruit them again. But he had a downright murderous expression on his face.

“I’m tired of waiting!” said Jet as he stalked in. He pointed an accusatory finger at Iroh, Maya, and Zuko. “Those three people are Firebenders.”

Maya’s heart dropped as Jet drew his swords. When had he figured it out? Had he seen Iroh heat up their water? Had he heard them talking? Not that it mattered — their cover was blown, and now they were going to face the consequences.

“I know they’re Firebenders!” Jet protested. “I saw the old man heating his tea.”

“He works in a tea shop,” said the officer.

“He’s a Firebender, I’m telling you!” Jet jerked his swords up.

“Drop your swords, boy,” said the same customer. “Nice and easy.”

Jet stalked forward, holding his swords in a fighting stance. “You’ll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do.”

Maya moved forward to do just that, but Zuko was quicker. He grabbed the policeman’s swords as he moved by. “You want a show? I’ll give you a show.”

Zuko kicked a table forward, and Jet jumped over it and realtiated. Zuko jumped and avoided Jet’s attacks, landing on another table.

Jet cut it into pieces.

Zuko moved to stab Jet, but he back flipped away. He charged at Zuko, and their swords clashed on each other.

Zuko forced Jet to turn, and Jet forced Zuko back. They burst outside and continued fighting.

“Please, son,” Iroh said. “You’re confused. You don’t know what you’re doing!”

Jet didn’t listen.

Zuko didn’t Firebend, no matter how difficult the fight got.

Jet jumped onto a fountain the in square. “You see that! The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It’ll never happen.”

“You attacked us,” said Maya. “And you expect us to not defend ourselves? Do you even _have_ proof that we’re Firebenders?”

“I saw the old man heat his tea!”

“We work in a tea shop.”

Jet growled and launched himself at Maya.

She dodged and rolled, coming up behind him. 

Jet spun and swung his swords again. Maya kicked one away and backed up farther.

A crowd had formed around them by then, and she was saved from further fighting by two mysterious men in black robes.

“Drop your weapons!” said one.

“Arrest them!” Jet said. “They’re Firebenders!”

“This poor boy is confused,” said Iroh. “We’re just simple refugees.”

“This young man wrecked my tea shop,” added Pao, “and assaulted my employees.”

“It’s true, sir,” said the policeman. “We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city.”

Iroh laughed, blushing. “That’s very sweet.”

The two mysterious men approached Jet. “Come with us, son.”

Jet tried to attack them, but he was quickly disarmed and bound with rocks.

“You don’t understand! They’re Fire Nation, you have to believe me!”

Everyone watched in silence as Jet was dragged away.

The worst part was — he had been completely correct. But he was the only one who saw it.


	14. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

Hi okay so not an update. But. I’ve decided to rewrite this story. I rushed through all the planning stages and kinda just don’t like it anymore. So I’m rewriting it. I’ll probably write it on a different draft and I’ll update this with a link, so look out for that. Whenever I get around to starting the rewrite.


End file.
